The Reality of Virtuality
by Artgirl4
Summary: The students of Mr. Lancer's class must enter someone's mind. But now with no way to get out, they realize just how important Danny Fenton's mind is, including his sanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I'm not sure whether I'm glad or sad or mad. I just know I don't.**

**Summary: The students of Mr. Lancer's class must enter someone's mind. But now with no way to get out, they realize just how important Danny Fenton's mind is, including his sanity.**

**The Reality of Virtuality**

Mr. Lancer had a plan. A very good plan.

**Uh-Oh.**

At the end of class that day, Mr. Lancer called up Mr. Fenton to his desk. As everyone got their books and left, chattering, Mr. Fenton sighed, and nodded to his friends, who left as well.

"You wanted me Mr. Lancer?" Danny said.

"Yes." Mr. Lancer said, grading his last paper, then putting them into his desk, locking it. He was never one for taking chances.

"Mr. Fenton, I will be frank with you. Your grades have plummeted and anymore and I'll have to have a word with your parents." Mr. Lancer said, causing a sigh from his student.

"But," Mr. Lancer said, and Danny looked up, his eyes shining with hope, "I shall give you one chance at redemption. If you will-" "I'll do it!" Danny yelled, pumping his fist into the air. Mr. Lancer rubbed his temples.

"Yes well, tomorrow our class was donated these things called the virtuality helmet. It allows the wearer to transport to the master wearer's mind. Then they are directed to the brainset, where they will experience some memories of the wearer. I would appreciate it if you would be the master wearer." "I don't know…" Danny said, slowly.

"If you did this, I promise we will not infiltrate your mind's secrets, just look around a bit. And also, this will bring your grade up by 40 ..." "I'll do it! But…wait a second, did you say 'we'?" Danny asked inquisitively.

"Yes we, Mr. Fenton. It shall be the whole class. The demonstration will only last an hour since the teenage mind is rarely complex, so we will be finished in time for the end of class."

"Well, ok." Danny said, smiling, and shook Mr. Lancer's outstretched hand. Danny then left the room, and went to his locker to pack up.

The next day Danny was having second thoughts. What if someone found out his secret? His friends had the same doubts as well, and it showed on their faces.

"Dude, are you sure about this?" Tucker asked, looking at his PDA.

"Actually I'm starting to think I'm not." Danny said, concern heavy in his voice. Then Sam and Danny heard a beeping sound from Tucker's PDA, and Tucker paled.

"According to this, there is a 75 chance that your secret will get revealed. Seriously dude, I don't think you should do this." Tucker said, his PDA making more beeping sounds.

Danny sighed, but then brightened "Well, that still leaves a 35 chance that they won't right?...Right?" Sam and Tucker stared at him

"You know I'm bad at Math!" Danny yelled, and they started laughing.

"Look Danny," Sam said, smiling slightly after regaining her composition. "If Lancer said they wouldn't pry into your secrets then maybe they won't. I mean, this is a good opportunity for your grades to climb up again."

Danny smiled, and said, "Yeah I guess you're right, I can do this!" He said, and confidently walked into class. His friends looked at each other, and whispered "You really think so?" "Not a chance.".

Danny watched as his friends came in, and sighed as a blue mist came pouring out of his mouth. Not today! He couldn't miss this!

So Danny decided to ignore it. He ignored his friend's concerned look and tried to pay attention,

Mr. Lancer soon explained what was going to be happening for the day. When he specified whose mind they were entering, Danny felt like shrinking in his seat. There were groans, chatter, and Dash managed a "Come on! We'd have more fun in a nerd's!".

Mr. Lancer pulled out the virtuality helmet. It looked a lot like the virtual ghost destroying helmet (check micro management episode, where Jazz is exercising), but Danny wasn't about to mention that. He was enough of a freak already. But he shouldn't have been thinking like that! He knew he wasn't a freak. Yet he couldn't help but wonder whether that's what he would be thought of as if his secret was revealed.

He was slammed out of these thoughts when Mr. Lancer placed the helmet on top of his head. It looked slightly different from the helmets the other people were wearing. His had more buttons. Mr. Lancer walked to his desk, and said, "Everyone ready?". Most people nodded their heads, so Mr. Lancer sat down, and placed a button.

Suddenly Danny felt very sleepy, he started swaying, and curled up on his desk as his world went black. He was asleep. Some people gasped at this, but they were soon asleep too, as was Mr. Lancer. They had been transported. Nothing would ever be the same.

If Danny had been awake, he would have seen another bluish mist come out of his mouth. He would've seen Technus phase through the ceiling and proceeded to kick his butt. But he was asleep. And as soon as Technus saw that, he stopped his long-winded introduction and smiled.

This was going to be fun. He could see that the child had some sort of control modulater on his head, as the other children. The teacher seemed to have the remote control to it. So Technus, thinking himself very evil indeed, went over and fried it with his electrical powers.

The children, wherever they were, were trapped. Now, all Technus had to do was get back to the ghost zone and tell the others. **They** had havoc to wreak.


	2. Sam, Tucker, and the Preps

**Chapter 2: Sam, Tucker, and the Preps**

Sam rubbed her head. She remembered falling asleep. Suddenly a rush of memories came back to her. Her eyes widened. She was in Danny's mind! She shuddered. She…was…in…Danny's…mind. The mind…of…a…teenage boy… Sam groaned. This was not going to be pleasant. Sam looked around. No one was with her. Where was everyone?

Sam watched suddenly as a memory from, Danny's mind she realized, came into view.

It was when he had kissed her. Sam felt a blush creep on to her cheeks as she touched her lips. Then there was another memory, when they were at the dock after beating Nocturne. Sam felt her blush even harder when she remembered her dream. Did Danny still remember that?

It was kind of weird seeing herself from his point of view, but cool at the same time. She looked kind of…pretty.

Tucker woke up with a monster headache. Agh! Where was he? All he saw was darkness. Whoa, way too goth for him. Hey, where was everyone else?! He was alone!

Tucker rummaged through his pockets and sighed in relief when he felt the cool silvery metal of his PDA. Ahh, sweet technology.

Then Tucker remembered. He was in Danny's mind! Sweet! Or not sweet? He didn't really know.

Tucker smiled when he saw that Danny's mind was playing the memories of him he had. He watched as himself was getting chased by a monster monster truck. Then it went back to a regular monster truck. "Yes!" The memory Tucker yelled. Then the truck vanished. "No!" Both Tucker's cried out at the same time.

Tucker chuckled a little bit. He remembered that. Then there was another memory; Tucker dizzingly came into view, like Danny was just waking up. "How long have I been out?" Danny's voice came, it felt like it was coming from him!

The memory Tucker said "You got knocked out. You've been asleep for 5 days!" "What?! Really?!" Danny's voice came, clearly in a panic.

Tucker was laughing really hard now, but he recited it just like he had said it, along with memory Tucker: "Nah, I'm just messing with ya!".

Tucker felt an emotion come over him, one of pure friendship. Annoyance, but friendship, one that would surely last a long time. Tucker wished he had brought a tissue, something was in his eye.

Dash shook his head. What was going on? Where was everybody? He needed an aspirin! Dash looked around but saw nothing. Was he blind? That wouldn't work for his football scholarship!

Dash was on the verge of yelling and screaming until he knocked into something, until a certain feeling washed over him. He didn't know what it was.

He watched as he heard voices and saw pictures. He seemed to be looking through Fenton's mind. Oh yeah, he was in Fenton's mind! Oh great, they'd probably see nothing in here.

One voice,-probably Fenturd's-said "Umm… It's casual Friday?", Dash heard his voice, which rocked, say, "Today's Tuesday.". Then Dash realized what it was. This was when he was talking to his hero, Phantom! How did Danny know of this?

Was he in the wrong mind? How could he have thought that was Fenton's voice? They're sooo different! Man, he must've been having problems with his ears too!

Another memory came, this one different. "What do you want Dash?" Fentdork said, exasperatingly. How dare he talk to him that way! "It's time for your beating Fentertainment Tonight!" Came a sneering voice. Dash smiled, but it was empty this time.

That was the feeling! It wasn't regret, it wasn't guilt, it wasn't anger. It was emptiness! Like the feeling you aren't as important as you think you are. Yeah, he could be deep.

Paulina screamed. She had broken a nail! AHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! How was she going to live???!!!! She needed a manicure. But where was she? Where was everyone? All she saw was black, and she didn't like black. Couldn't it be pink?

Oh wait she was in Fenton's mind. As in, she was going to have to see his Paulina-obsessed thoughts. Oh great. She didn't want too, cause it might be, like, totally, love-sick. She loved the attention, but hated the love-sickness.

Paulina sighed, and took out a nail file, she never went anywhere without it in case of emergency's like this one. But a feeling overcame her, causing her to drop her nail file as she gasped.

It felt like she wasn't popular anymore! Like she was done! Like she wasn't the queen of Casper High! AHH! Paulina suddenly saw herself, walking down the halls, looking as beautiful as ever. She had remembered wearing those!

She was looking at a memory of herself? In Danny's point of view? Okay… Paulina saw boys swooning over her, but she didn't feel as beautiful as the memory her looked. She felt, kind of fed-up, but otherwise pretty emotionless to herself. She didn't like it.

Paulina saw another memory. It was when she was in that creepy hospital place! "Hi." Came Danny's voice, seemingly from where she was standing, and she saw the other her facing him. "Hi" She said just as dreamily.

She didn't remember that! Wait yes she did! But it was with Phantom! How could Danny remember that? Unless he saw them doing it, and wished it was him in his place! That must've been it. Except, it was supposed to be a memory right?

Well it wasn't. She hadn't done that! And then the feeling was back again. He couldn't have no emotions for her! That wasn't possible! Was it?

Paulina felt like crying. But she was stronger than that.

Everyone suddenly felt a tingly sensation and felt like they were moving at the speed of light. They fell suddenly, not feeling any ground beneath them.

"Oomph!" They all said. When they finally got up, they saw everyone else. People all had unreadable expressions, but Mr. Lancer just seemed startled.

"That was…interesting. The mind was processing us. Children, welcome to the mind of Daniel Fenton."

"My name's DANNY!" Yelled a voice. Everyone turned to see a Danny Fenton in front of them. But something was wrong. Instead of the ocean blue eyes, there were electric green. And Danny…**was floating.**


	3. Things Get Complicated

**Chapter 3: Things get Complicated**

"Welcome. I shall be your guide until you reach the brainset. I am not the Danny Fenton you know, merely an image of his mind." The guy-who-looked-like Danny said. No one said a thing. Their jaws had dropped, and no one was willing to pick it up.

"But how can you be floating? And have green eyes?" A girl said, raising her hand.

"I am merely a mind image, I remind you. Yet sometimes, there is reality in virtuality. And this isn't Mr. Lancer's class, and I certainly hope I'm not Mr. Lancer, you don't have to raise your hand." Danny said. Something was different in Danny's voice. He seemed a lot more confident, and his voice seemed a bit deeper, less scrawny-boyish.

"What can we call you?" A girl said, not raising her hand.

"Danny I suppose," Danny said. "Now follow me."

"Wait a second." Everyone turned to Mr. Lancer. "I've taken a few classes on this, and there was nothing about a guide." He said, crossing his arms.

"Ahh, but to make it through this place, you must have a guide. That was Danny's mistake in agreeing to this, he didn't realize the dangers. If you don't follow me, you shall get lost." Danny said, crossing his arms back.

Mr. Lancer just stared at the ghost. Suddenly a beeping sound reached his ears. It was coming from the earpiece he had attached to his helmet, the only communication with the real world. But it was an alarm, someone had messed up the remote!

Mr. Lancer gulped. They could try this another day. He was pulling them out. Mr. Lancer tried to pull them back using the remote, but it wasn't working. Danny was still looking at him, but now there was concern on his face. Mr. Lancer must've let some facial expression slip.

Mr. Lancer raised a hand, signaling the children to wait, and tried to call the police department. All he got was a few words, and static.

"What did they say?" Came a voice right next to him, and Mr. Lancer jumped when he realized it was Danny. He gulped. Danny's eyes seemed to stare into him, penetrating his soul. He had to tell him.

"I just got static, but there were some words. Ghost attack, school blocked off, students trapped." He said sighing. Panic broke loose. Students were screaming, and running, bumping into things.

"BE QUIET!" Someone yelled, and everyone turned to Danny, fearfully. His eyes were glowing, and his hands seemed to have a faint green glow around them. He calmed down as they were silenced and stared at him.

"It's just as I've feared. The ghosts have taken this to their advantage. Now you must follow me. The sooner you get to the brainset, the sooner you will be able to leave. That is the only option now." And with that, he turned around silently.

Sam and Tucker ran up to him, and started whispering to him things that the other kids and Mr. Lancer couldn't hear. So they silently followed. Things had just gotten more interesting and frightening at the same time.


	4. The Danny Zone

**Chapter 4: The Danny Zone**

Now that everyone was walking, they had time to take in their surroundings. They were on a path that kept looping, and looping around, this way and that.

The path had blotches of neon green, and blotches of ocean blue covering it. Every now and then people would notice a tiny, thin line of red, but that was all.

There were no walls surrounding the path, but there were doors floating along side it. For the people who had been to the ghost zone, it looked a lot like it.

"We should call it the Danny Zone." Tucker whispered to Sam. Sam had to hold back a snicker, but smiled back. She knew Tucker was trying to lighten the mood, and it seemed to work.

Danny hadn't told them anything when they had gone up to talk to him. He had said that as long as they were trapped in here, they were in danger.

Danny said that they needed to get back to the real world before other people got hurt, because of the ghost attack.

All the time saying this, he was calm. Tucker and Sam, weren't.

He had already stated what they already knew, and it just added onto the worry. They both understood this wasn't the Danny they could talk to, it was just a part of him, with the two halves of him mixed together.

The doors that swirled around, in the greenish blue sky, or background, or whatever, were black, silver, and white. The white doors had black, spidery, symbols on them, beautifully hand-carved. The black doors had white, scribbly symbols on them, also lovingly hand-carved.

The silver doors had black and white, slivery, symbols on them, and these were hand carved too. It was these doors, that would change the outlook of the students who knew Danny Fenton.

One of the doors came gently floating down, and landed quietly next to Dash and Kwan. Nobody else noticed.

"Dude! Let's open it! See what's inside and mess with it!" Said Dash to Kwan. Kwan nodded, and Dash reached for the wooden doorknob.

Dash's hand made it halfway there. Danny was suddenly in front of him in a flash, and was holding his hand, blocking the door. Dash could only gape as Danny pushed back his hand, making Dash stumble back a few feet, Danny's face expressionless.

Everyone had turned and watched, gawking at this display, especially Ms. Gray and Mr. Lancer. Not so much Sam and Tucker, who were snickering quietly.

"Let this be a warning! No one should come in contact with these doors. There is danger, and so I have forbidden it! Do not touch these doors, or you will face the consequences." Danny said, emotionlessly.

People stared as he swiftly made his way to the front again, and continued walking, Sam and Tucker half-smiling behind him.

Kwan started walking next to Dash, as Dash finally regained his composition.

"So Dude, you seriously gonna try that again? I don't think Fenton was joking." Kwan whispered to Dash.

"Of course! I mean, it's Fenton we're talking about here! And no one makes a fool of Dash Baxter, Casper High's greatest quarterback!" Dash said smirking, and the two football players high-fived.

Danny sighed quietly, and shook his head. This mission was going to be a long one.

--

"Whoa, like, what's down there?" Said Paulina, crouching so that her pants wouldn't get dirty, and looking down from the path.

There were more doors and that greenish-blue background, but it seemed to go on forever.

"I like, so totally don't know!" Said satellite, I mean Star. Paulina had finished filing her nails, and now they were perfect.

Paulina stood up, and tried to lean over. She lost her balance.

Paulina screamed as she grabbed the edge of the path, dangling down, threatening to fall into the great abyss below her.

"Take my hand." Danny said calmly, suddenly there, as he stretched out a hand. People watched in interest, and apprehension, as Paulina tried to grasp it in her petite little hand.

Finally, she caught hold of it. Eww! She was touching a loser! Danny swiftly pulled her up, probably a little too swiftly.

Paulina accidently flew against his chest, and gasped, sort of loudly,

Everyone was startled to see Paulina blush, and back away, away from the path, and away from Danny.

Paulina then ran over to Dash and whispered something in his ear.

"WHAT??!!!!" Came a roar from Dash that made everyone jump.

"FENTON HAS MUSCLES??!!!" He roared again, and Mr. Lancer opened his mouth to scold him, when Dash marched up to Danny, and quickly ripped his shirt off.

Paulina started drooling. Star started drooling. And so another 85 percent of the girls started drooling. Fenton was built! Quite nicely too!

Danny grabbed his shirt back calmly, and put it on, much to the protests of the girls.

"How is that?" A girl asked curiously, one who hadn't been drooling.

"How is what? How is the fact that Danny's worked out? Maybe it is because I am merely an image from his mind. Or maybe it is the fact that he has worked out. You must remember what I said. There is reality in virtuality." Danny said, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

He then started forward again, and silently, pondering their own thoughts, everyone followed.

**Sorry! I just love involving the discovery of Danny's biceps into my story! I find it so funny! I feel like involving the 'there is reality in virtuality' thing in each of my chapters. That is the title. There are more doors to come! YAY DOORS! Yes, if you've noticed, the path is the color scheme of Danny's eyes, and the red line, Dan's eyes. The doors are the color scheme of Danny's jumpsuit in Phantom form, and each door leads to another memory, or world, in his mind. YAY DOORS! **


	5. Battling Insanity

**Chapter 5: Battling Insanity**

It seemed to have been 15 minutes since they had started walking again, and people were getting tired. If Danny saw this, he ignored it, keeping a steady pace.

"Man, what's the time? I feel like I've been walking for hours!" Kwan whined, looking at Dash. Dash checked his watch. It was decorated with footballs, just the way he liked it.

"I don't know, the hands on my clock keep turning," Dash said. He was being truthful, the hands wouldn't stop spinning. It must've been busted.

Paulina suddenly sat down and whined, "My feet are aching! Let's stop! I want to stop!" She said, yelling.

Mr. Lancer sighed, and walked up to Danny, who seemed to be unaware of what was going on.

"Mr. Fenton, I appreciate it if you would let the students rest. They are tired, and frankly, so am I." He said firmly.

"Fine." Danny said calmly, and turned around, now facing the students. He stayed standing while everyone sat down.

"Hey, look at that!" Dash said to Kwan, pointing a little farther away. Another door had landed. This door was a silver one with the black and white symbols on it.

"Let's check it out!" Dash whispered, and they quietly walked over to it.

"What do those symbols mean?" Kwan asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know," said Dash, thinking. He reached for the doorknob.

"I don't think you should do that." Came a calm voice right by Dash's ear. Dash jumped and spun around, just to see Danny was the one warning him.

"Yeah, well, I think I should." Dash said, pushing Danny out of the way. Now a crowd had formed.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Sam asked Danny. Danny simply shook his head.

"They must learn for themselves that some rules should always be followed." Danny said.

Dash opened the door, and it creaked as if it had not been opened for a long time. Everyone filed in except for Danny, who stood in the doorway.

The room was dark, except for one measly light. There wasn't a light bulb or anything, just light in the center of the room. On the walls were writings in red. It made many people shiver.

The writings said things like: 'Just a teenager', 'must help', 'the world's safety is a burden', and stuff like that. But what drew everyone's attention was what was in the center of the light.

Another Danny, this one like the Danny Fenton from the outside world, was curled up into a ball, muttering some incoherent things. Dash stepped forward, trying to hear what he was saying.

"Need to help, survive, can't, safety, people, danger, need my help, can't, hurt, dying, suffer, help, can't, survive…" Danny kept muttering. He curled up closer, his eyes closed, just lying there on the floor.

Everyone now heard him, and no one knew what to say. Sam and Tucker exchanged looks. What was going on?

"Fenton…wha?" Dash said. Danny eyes shot open, blood shot and glowing green, and he shouted: "GO AWAY!!!", an aggravated tone sounding in his voice. Everyone stepped back.

"GO AWAY!!!!" He yelled again, and this time a ghostly wail accompanied it. People were getting knocked back, and then suddenly, they weren't.

As the green sonic waves passed by them, they realized that their guide, Danny, was holding up a transparent green wall, shielding them from the wail.

"Calm yourself Sanity!" Danny yelled, and people watched in mild fascination and terror as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, and he was pushed back a little.

But Sanity didn't stop.

"That power is too strong for this place! You must calm yourself!" Danny yelled still. Finally, the wailing stopped, and Sanity collapsed. Danny also went down on his knees, but Sanity's eyes were back to blue.

And as soon as it has started, it was over. Sanity was once again curled up on the floor, muttering, and Danny was standing up again.

"There is strain on Danny's mind, strain that is always battling his mental health. But as long as Sanity is able to fight it, Danny will remain in good health. That is why you must **not** interrupt him." Danny said, and with that, walked out the door, everyone following, but not without one last glance at Sanity.

The students and Mr. Lancer were now officially freaked out. They wanted to go back home! What was with Danny Fenton? Why was he so weird? What was always straining his Sanity?

People now wanted to get out, as soon as possible, so instead of sitting down to rest, they broke into a full blown sprint, which Danny was still able to stay ahead of. The sooner they were out of this place, the better.

**Whoo! Another chapter done! Just came back from church, ugh exhausting! Anybody heard of the game Apples to Apples? IT ROCKS! Got it as a belated birthday present. Oh, and yesterday got to see for the first time my newborn baby cuz, Ryan! SO CUTE!**


	6. A Revenge Kept at Bay

**Chapter 6: A Revenge Kept at Bay**

Soon everyone had slowed down, and even some people were panting. There eagerness to leave the place was only overpowered by their need to rest. So they had stopped again, Danny still standing while everyone sat.

Dash was mad. He was mad at Danny for making him look bad, so he was going to open another door, and make him look bad. There was probably an embarrassing secret behind one of them, and he was going to find it.

So when a black door with white symbols cam floating gently down, Dash sprinted towards it. He did not heed Kwan's warning, for now Kwan was very nervous, but instead spun around smirking.

"Hey Fentonio! Look at me opening you precious door!" He called, and Danny simply turned around, looked at him, sighed, and shook his head, then turned back around.

Dash felt his face burning as everyone laughed at Danny's non-reaction to Dash's threat.

So Dash, rage clouding his judgement (if he had any), flung open the door. Everyone cautiously filed in, and wondered what awaited them.

Inside the small room was a dome of green light. There was room outside the dome, so Dash and other jocks walked up and peered through the dome. They gasped, and other people ran forward to take a look, even Mr. Lancer.

Inside the dome was another Danny, facing the opposite wall, he sat down and was meditating. And he was floating too.

So Dash did something only Dash could do. He walked up to the dome and started tapping it, surprised to find it was as hard as concrete.

Danny suddenly turned, broken out of his concentration, and opened his eyes. Everyone gasped, amazed to see red as blood eyes staring at them coldly.

Danny in the dome glared at Dash, and flew at him.

"YOU!" He said with pure hatred, knocking against the dome. It bounced him back but he kept flying at it again and again, trying to get to Dash.

"When I get out of here! I'm going to get you!" He screamed, kicking and punching the dome, his eyes still on Dash. Dash stepped back subconsciously.

And everyone took a step back when the dome started to crack. Danny still pounded, and everyone watched as the guide Danny calmly walked over to a green button they hadn't noticed was there. He pushed it and suddenly the Danny in the dome screamed painfully.

People winced as steam rose from his body and he collapsed. The dome suddenly solidified again, cracks gone, like they had never been there. And then it was back to meditation for the Danny-in-the-dome.

The guide Danny said "You must learn to do as you are told Dash. Maybe if you did, Revenge wouldn't be out to get you." He said, eyes looking at Dash in mild amusement.

Dash just stared back, as did everyone else.

Mr. Lancer was able to get his bearings back and ask "If Daniel wants revenge on Mr. Baxter, then why doesn't he do so?" Mr. Lancer said skeptically.

"Because, there is the shield here to hold him back, the **only** thing to hold him back, I remind you, and every now and then it flickers, allowing Dash to get a small taste of his own medicine, like the teddy bear incident?" Danny said, smiling and glancing over at Dash.

Dash felt his face burn in embarrassment as everyone recalled the event, and laughed. Even Mr. Lancer was having trouble containing himself.

"But then, how does the shield keep him back? What's it made of?" Said Valerie, touching the dome carefully, as if it might zap her.

"Why isn't it obvious? Self control." Said Danny, and Sam, and Tucker at the same time, arms crossed, with amusement clear in their voices and smirking.

Everyone turned to Dash, and the meditating Revenge, and laughed. **Self Control** was the only thing keeping Danny from kicking Dash's butt!

Everyone filed out of the room, casting one last glance at the meditating Revenge.

People started whispered to each other, looking at Dash and pointing.

Dash felt his face burning. He didn't like this at all. He wasn't pulling off the image he had worked so hard to achieve, just because of Fenton's stupid doors!

Dash was going to find a door that would ruin Danny's rep so bad he'd have to move to another state! He'd make sure of it!

Once again, "It would've been more fun in a nerd's" Dash mumble, but broke into a jog to keep up with the others. He had an image to keep, and a rep to trash.


	7. Overwhelming Power

**Warning! I don't watch boxing, so if it's off, I'm sorry!**

**Chapter 7: Overwhelming Power**

Everyone had again stopped to rest, and Danny was tapping his foot impatiently. Everyone ignored him, and he ignored them ignoring him. Dash was still steaming, and everyone was still whispering and pointing at him.

Kwan was staying clear of his pal; he knew that when Dash was mad, you should stay away. Since Kwan had some more common sense than Dash, he had already realized that if Dash opened another door, nothing good was going to come out.

But Dash hadn't. And so he searched for another door, straying farther from the group, looking for a door that looked promising. And when a white door with black symbols landed gently, he marched right up to it and swung it open, slamming it in the process.

Everyone except Danny jumped and turned around, while Danny simply walked over to it, and instead of closing it, did something very surprising.

"After you," He said, gesturing, and Dash, a little lost, walked in, everyone following.

The students and Mr. Lancer screamed when the door suddenly slammed shut and faded from view, but their attention was soon caught by the room itself.

Inside was what looked like a boxing ring, except this ring was bigger. A lot bigger. There were chairs surrounding it, so some very tired kids went and took a seat.

Inside the ring was a sweaty looking Danny. This Danny had black spandex looking pants on, and his eyes were green too. He was fighting some sort of wolf ghost. They kept on exchanging blows, but it was obvious Danny was winning.

Danny soon shot a punch to the jaw, and instead of passing through, it hit solidly, making the wolf slam into the wall before disappearing into nothing.

"Come on! Give me something worth fighting!" Danny yelled into the nothing, and soon some ninja ghosts (3 of them!) jumped into the ring. Everyone was now seated, and watched in fascination as Danny back flipped, and (his hand glowing green) knocked out a ninja.

He then split kicked the two to the stomach, and as one was sneaking up on him, his hand still glowing green, punched him, spinning around and delivering a flying kick to another ninja. Soon all 3 had faded.

Only then did Danny turn to them.

"You wish to get out? Then fight me, and win, and you shall receive your wish." He said grinning. The students gasped and Mr. Lancer stood up.

"Mr. Fenton, this may be your mind, but I still do not approve of fighting!" He said.

"And I don't approve of this door, so maybe, I can just make it disappear and you shall be stuck here. **Forever.**" Danny said, making the door they had come through materialize, then disappear again, still grinning. Mr. Lancer paled and turned to the guide Danny.

"Can't you make him let us go?" He said, frantically. Guide Danny shook his head and stood up from his seat.

"Power, if you fight one you must remember-" "I know, I know, no harming these mortals. I just was hoping to show them what Danny could do. They never seemed to realize he wasn't a wimp you know." The Danny-in-the-ring said to guide Danny, still grinning.

Dash suddenly snapped back to Earth. This was his chance to beat the crud out of Fenton and regain his dignity back! Wow, he knew the word dignity!

"Hey Fentina! I'll fight you!" Dash said, making his way into the ring.

Power's face suddenly got serious, and he said "Let us begin then." And out of nowhere, a bell gonged, and Power started circling Dash.

Sam and Tucker started cheering Power and Power grinned, fake yawning.

This made Dash get even angrier, and he lunged at Power, only to be caught when Power moved to the side, sticking out his leg and tripping Dash.

Dash got even more angrier, and he lunged again, only this time, Power pushed off his chest, kicking him back gently, laughing.

And one again, Dash lunged, fist ready. People were laughing, but stopped suddenly as Dash yelled. Power had grabbed his arm and now was twisting it behind his back, holding him.

"Leave's you kind of speechless, doesn't it?" Power hissed in Dash's ear, but loud enough for everyone to hear, and Dash didn't respond. Power then sent him back, and he tumbled, too tired to do anything. Power had won.

"Who's next?" He called, as Dash was taken out of the ring by the jocks. Everyone looked at each other, and then a hand was raised.

"I'll do it." Came a confident voice. It was Valerie.

Tucker and Sam gulped. This was **not** going to be good. But they could only watch helplessly as Valerie went into the ring, grinning, as Power grinned back.

"This shall be interesting." Power said, glancing over at Guide Danny. Guide Danny nodded. "Yes it shall." He said.

And another ring from an unseen gong sounded, and Valerie and Power circled each other. Valerie did not lunge, so instead Power did.

Valerie blocked the blows he threw with her forearms, but only so. They came very fast. She was able to swipe at him from underneath, and he came down, before jumping back up, and swiping at her.

It took longer for her to regain her balance, but Danny was once again throwing punches at her. Instead she dodged, moving around the area, and hitting him once in a while. Danny grinned.

"What's say we kick it up a notch?" He said, and suddenly it got more intense. The punches came faster, and Valerie, blocking them with her forearms, was pushed back.

She made another swipe from underneath with her legs, but he just jumped over it, doing a flip, and landing on the spot she would've been if she hadn't moved away in time.

Valerie was getting tired, and she knew she couldn't keep it up, her human limitations pulling her down. Danny on the other hand, had broken into a little sweat, but not from her. Just from all the hits he was throwing.

"Enough." Someone said firmly, and Guide Danny was suddenly in the ring, holding back Valerie. Valerie took one look at him and nodded, before getting out of the ring.

And as a ring sounded, the two Danny's lunged at each other, and everyone watched as they matched each other blow for blow, one hitting the other and them the other hitting one.

And again and again, dodging and blocking and offense and defense, until both were leaning against a pole. They bowed to each other.

"Only the one that matches us blow for blow shall be victorious, for no mere mortal shall exceed our limitations." Power said to Guide Danny, and Guide Danny just nodded as Power faded away.

And then everything was gone, except for the white door with the black unreadable symbols on it. And as people rushed through the door not glancing back, no one thought to think on what they had conversed on.

Could it be that the mind images were not mortal and that was what they refered to? Or was it that Danny himself was not a mere mortal and thus had these abilities?

But no one pondered this, or even thought of it, for they desire to take leave of this place exceeded it. And so the boy named Danny Fenton continued to be a mystery to the students of Casper High, until a big idiot by the name of Dash would open another door…

**WHOO! CHAPTER 7 DONE! Every time I write something like Danny-in-the-dome or Danny-in-the-ring I think of genie-in-the-bottle. XD I am a nut aren't I?**


	8. Memories of A Clone and A Fruitloop

**Chapter 8: Memories of a Clone and A Breakfast Cereal**

Contrary to popular belief, Dash did have a little common sense. It was a very tiny little thing, that resembled Skulker without the mechanical suit.

The problem was, Dash didn't do puny, and his common sense, was unfortunately puny. So his mind continued to block it out, even though it pounded on his brain to let it in.

Dash was going to open another door. But he was going to make it look like someone else did it. Fenton would never have a clue.

So when a silver door with black and white symbols landed, he tip toed very quietly over to it, and turned the knob gently, and pushed it open slightly.

Then he pushed Tucker next to the door and shouted out to Danny.

"Hey Fenton! The Tech Geek is opening a door!" He shouted, getting a "Hey!" From Tucker, and a startled jump from everyone else except Danny.

Danny only vanished, and as Dash scratched his head, appeared right in front of him.

"You know, you seem to love to make my mission complicated. You are lucky this has been foretold, and is unfortunately necessary, otherwise I might just knock you out for the entire trip." Danny said, calmly.

"You lost me there." Dash said, scratching his head again. Danny just sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, and I am aware of what goes on here. Next time you want to frame Tucker, try to do it in a place that would be a little more convincing." He said, gently pushing Tucker away from the door.

Dash steamed and fumed as everyone laughed. "That's it!" He yelled and marched right into the room of the door. Mr. Lancer followed, which caused the other students to follow.

Inside the room was what looked like a movie theater. There were nice plush seats and a big dark screen at the front. Everyone took a seat. And even one of the jocks asked, "Is there a popcorn stand?".

As soon as everyone was seated, a movie started rolling. No one saw a projection booth, just the movie came up on the screen out of nowhere.

On the screen was Vlad Masters.

Everyone knew of him, considering he was a billionaire and mayor of Amity Park. But why was he on the screen?

On the screen showed a film of Vlad Masters from Danny's point of view. Danny looked down at himself, and he was in some sort of cube.

There was a mechanical ghost with green flaming hair in front of him. Suddenly a green blade popped out of his arm and he held it to Danny's neck.

"So, child." The mechanical ghost said, when suddenly a "Stop!" came ringing out.

Danny looked in a direction to see Vlad Masters come out from the shadows.

"Skulker I hired you to capture the boy, not kill him." Vlad said. Then the image faded.

Everyone gasped. Vlad Masters had tried to kidnap Danny Fenton? Why? Why hadn't he told anyone?

No one noticed Valerie glowering in the back seat. She knew Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius were one and the same. She just hadn't known that he had also threatened Danny's well being too. He was so getting it when she got back to the real world.

A new film appeared on the big screen and everyone immediately hushed. On the screen was Vlad, in the Fenton's basement. Jack and Maddie Fenton were there too.

(A/N: I don't fully remember the quotes, so just bear with me)

"Isn't it wonderful? How much they love each other?" Came Danny's voice, with a tone they didn't recognize in Danny Fenton in their. Everyone could tell he was smirking.

"You know I don't have time for that kind of thing right now." Said Vlad, except this time he sounded like he was hissing. How could the mayor of Amity Park be like that?

A woozy looking Jack Fenton passed by the two, but Vlad sticked out his leg purposely, making the man crash to the ground.

"And yet I will always have time for that." Vlad said satisfactorily, and coolly walked away.

Everyone felt an emotion for Vlad sweep over them, anger, annoyance, but mostly fierce anger. It was sort of scary, because usually Danny Fenton seemed so mild-mannered.

Everyone was also surprised once the feeling was gone. Jack Fenton was supposedly Vlad Masters 'buddy'. At the elections, he'd gone wild for Vlad as mayor.

It seemed Vlad didn't return the emotions. Mr. Lancer was piteous for the poor man. And also wondered why Vlad despised Mr. Fenton so much.

But it seemed the show wasn't done yet. Another person came up on the screen. There was Danny Phantom. But Danny Phantom, was a girl.

"Danny Phantom has a sister?!" Almost everyone yelled into the nothingness.

Some people might have heard the chuckle that came from guide Danny, but who knows?

The girl looked exactly like Danny Phantom, she even had the logo! Her top part of the outfit was a belly shirt though, which proved that some people would be collecting the bets on whether or not the suit was a one-piece or two.

Valerie frowned. She remembered Danni, but how did Danny? He wasn't there!

The image faded, and then a new image came up.

Everyone saw what looked like a mansion, except it was in almost-ruins.

Danny seemed to be on the floor, so everyone saw the floor view of it.

"DANNY! DAAAANNNNNNYYYYY!" Came a cry, most likely from the Phantom girl.

"DANIELLE!" Came a cry from Danny, and as he looked up, the students and Mr. Lancer saw that a bookshelf was on top of him.

So the phantom girl's name was Danielle! The film faded and was replaced.

"Don't worry Danni, he's not going to get you!" Said Danny. His arms were holding the Phantom girl. The Danni smiled.

Everyone screamed. The two of them seemed to be floating. Maybe Danielle was holding up the two.

The image faded. Valerie sunk in her seat. How did Danny have those memories? Those were Phantom's! Everything here was just so confusing!

Another emotion swept over them. This one was love. Not love, love, not entirely platonic love, more like sisterly love. Everyone could tell Danny really cared for this girl.

Nothing else played. So Mr. Lancer stood up.

"Everybody out! Single file!" And so everyone stood up and went out the door back onto the path. If everyone had looked back, they might've seen the theater all worn down like it was condemned. But they didn't.

Guide Danny smiled slightly. Danny worried constantly about Danni all the time. It was nice to see some of the memories of her.

So as everyone filed out, Danny closed the door, and the theater was gone.

**Whoo! Chapter done! YAY! Sorry about the less and less updates peoples! I'm going into writers block! SOMEONE SAVE ME!!! I NEED IDEAS!!!**


	9. Laden with Guilt

**Thanks for the people who reviewed and gave ideas. Especially the one who mentioned guilt!**

**Chapter 9: Laden with Guilt **

It was strange, everyone agreed, very strange. They felt tired, yes, but they didn't feel hungry. Everyone had been walking on the path for around 2 hours now, at least, that's what they thought. None of their clocks would work.

Dash was steaming, fuming, and every other word for someone severely pissed off. He was unsure whether he should open another door, but apparently he hadn't learned his lesson yet.

Once again everyone stopped to rest, and Danny just stood there, waiting. Dash stood up and walked over to Danny.

"You know, every time I open those doors I get embarrassed by you, and I don't appreciate it." Dash said, holding his fist.

Danny smiled. "Ooh! Good for you Dash! Now what have we learned?" He fake cooed, amusement clear in his voice. Dash wasn't listening anymore. Instead he pulled back his fist, and let loose.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" Everyone turned to see a surprised Dash Baxter with his fist in the air, supposedly where a person's face should've been.

"You know, only you would choose to pick a fight with **Danny Fenton** in **Danny Fenton's** mind." Someone said. It was guide Danny.

Sitting on top of a door frame that had just landed was Danny. He sat there very calmly, but he was smirking.

Dash ran up to him and tried to punch him again, only to have Danny disappear again. Dash looked at the door. It was white with black symbols on it.

But he didn't have much time to gaze at it, because Danny appeared behind him and using one finger, pushed him into it.

Dash crashed into the door with a surprised yell, and everyone laughed. Dash stumbled into the door, and Mr. Lancer once again went after him, the other students following.

Inside the room was what looked like Mr. Lancer's classroom. No one else except a slouched Danny Fenton was in it. His hands had black gloves on them and his shirt was white. His sneakers were black too.

No one could see his eyes because he was slumped over a piece of paper, muttering things. No one said a word.

But they watched as Danny continued to mutter, a piece of chalk rose from the chalk board, writing things in time to his mumbling.

Mr. Lancer started reading it aloud. "Guilty. I try to protect them and I fail. Dan Phantom, was my fault. ALL MY FAULT. People got hurt, because of me. Property and lives are ruined. BECAUSE OF ME. It's ALL MY FAULT AND I NEVER DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT. IT'S MY FAULT. People get hurt, they die, ALL BECAUSE I DIDN"T DO SOMETHING. IT'S ALL MY FAULT." And so the chalk board writings continued, and Danny gripped his head.

"WHY DIDN'T I DO SOMETHING??!!!" He suddenly yelled, practically ripping his hair out.

He started banging his head on the desk. Sam and Tucker came forward, and just out of knowing, put their hands on his back. Danny turned, and everyone saw those tear-filled eyes. They were full of fear, apprehension, and guilt. Mostly guilt. Why was he guilty? What was he guilty of?

Danny banged his head on the desk again, gripping his head very hard, through his clenched hands.

"Dude stop it! You know what happened wasn't your fault!" Tucker said, trying to hold Danny back. But he continued to struggle.

"Yeah Danny, what happened was an accident. Clockwork stopped it from happening. It's okay. You know that." Sam said, trying to hold him back too.

"But it was my fault! You guys could've gotten killed! Because of me! Because of me being stupid!" Danny said, tears pouring out of his eyes, as he gripped his head harder.

"But we didn't! We're here now! You've got to calm down." Sam said, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Yeah dude, we're not dead, we're right here." Tucker said, patting his back as well.

Guide Danny stepped forward as well, and put a hand on Danny's back calmly, his hand glowing green. The mutterings and crying ceased suddenly, and Guilt was calm.

"You two are the ones aren't you? His confidence and reassurance comes from you doesn't it? He's lucky to have you…" Guilt said calmly, and faded away. The door was there again, and no one needed to be told twice to leave.

"Mr. Foley! Ms. Manson!" Mr. Lancer called. Sam and Tucker looked at each other and gulped.

"I demand you tell me what's going on!" He said, grabbing them both on the shoulders.

"Actually, you don't have the right to demand anything. Whether or not they tell you is Danny's choice, not theirs." Guide Danny said, suddenly there. Mr. Lancer jumped back, startled.

"B-But." Mr. Lancer said, but Guide Danny had already disappeared and reappeared at the head of the group. It was time to go.

Tucker and Sam ran up to Danny, leaving Mr. Lancer stuttering, and tried to figure out what had just happened. They weren't completely sure themselves.

"He was talking about his alternate timeline wasn't he?" Tucker said, though it came out more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "But I don't think it was just that. I think he was talking about all the times a person has gotten hurt or property has gotten damaged." Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"I never really realized how hard it is for Danny, are we really the only ones that pull him through?" Sam said to Tucker.

"I guess so. Us, and Jazz that is. I guess sometimes he feels really guilty. I mean he tries to save everyone, because he promised he would. Danny really shouldn't try to take on that kind of role. Unfortunately, I think he's gone so deep into it that it isn't something he could suddenly take back. Some people believe he'll always be there to save the day. And I guess because of that, he'll always have to be." Tucker said. Sam stared.

"You really have been spending too much time with Jazz you know that? But you are right. I don't think Danny could stop superheroing now, even if he wanted to." Sam said, sighing. Her friend carried a burden, and sometimes she was afraid it might crush him.

"Look Sam, Danny's strong. If he can fight ghosts each day, then he can get through this. I just hope we can." Tucker said to Sam. Sam nodded, gulping down a lump in her throat.

"Let's go." She said, and quickened her pace to keep up with Danny and everyone else. Tucker smiled. They were going to get through this, no matter what.

**Whoo! A Chapter 8! I'm getting good at this. And don't worry! I'll try to include the good parts of Danny's mind! I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter, so thanks! Oh, and there will be the Dan Phantom battle towards the last chapters of this story!**


	10. Ying and Yang

**Chapter 10: Ying and Yang**

When everyone sat down to rest again, surprisingly Danny sat down too. Except when he sat down, he crossed his legs, and started to meditate. He started mumbling things no one could understand, not even Sam and Tucker.

Dash had come up and tried to sneak up on him. Keyword: tried.

"Do not try it Dash." Danny said calmly with his eyes still closed as Dash stopped in his tracks. "Do you know why I meditate?" Danny continued, asking him calmly again as everyone watched on.

Dash shook his head. "It's because inside the mind there is a balance. Dark and light. Good and bad. Ying and Yang." Danny said, standing up, and coming closer to Dash.

"Everything inside the mind must work to keep the balance, or the scale shall tip and everything inside the head shall be corrupted. Danny Fenton's mind is important never to be corrupted." He said firmly. Dash tried to move but found he was rooted to the spot. He tried to speak but couldn't. And so Danny continued.

"You see Dash, something happened to Danny a few years ago. The balance was made even more fragile, because an extra ying and yang was added to it. I shall not tell you what it is, but few happen to actually know of it. They shall not tell you either." Danny said, and watched as Dash's eyebrows furrowed in concentration or frustration. Probably frustration.

"Every door has an opposite door. One that keeps it in balance. If one of the doors were to be destroyed, then the balance would die. We work hard to make sure that doesn't happen, and meditation is one of the few ways we do so." Danny said, still addressing Dash, even though he knew everyone was listening.

"There are few doors that contain the balance within them, but if those were to be destroyed, while the balance wouldn't be lost, it would become weaker." Danny said, and finally waved a hand over Dash, making Dash fall over, suddenly released from his immobility.

"Did you say we? There are more of you?" A girl asked Danny. Danny smiled.

"You figured it out, good job. Some of those people you met were the assigned protectors of those doors, and thus took on what the doors were holding inside. Guilt took on all the guilt Danny has hoarded. Power was given the burden of his power. Revenge was given the darkness of the need to have vengeance, and Sanity was given the job of battling his mental strain."

"Each are doing their part to protect the doors and what is inside them, even if what is inside them isn't good. As for the memory doors, they are checked up on frequently." Danny said, as they continued walking.

"Then what are you?" A girl asked, and Danny froze. He slowly turned around, looking very serious.

"I am a messenger, a guide, a protector. I am the light for those in the dark, and the dark for those blinded by light. I am a balance." Danny said, and turned around and continued walking. Everyone pondered what he had said, but only Sam and Tucker knew what most of that meant.

Sam glanced at Danny whose back was turned to her. She was sure of what he had meant. He was the balance for Danny's newly required Ying and Yang, she was sure of it. But only time would reveal what he truly was. Only time.

**Sorry short chapter! I hope that illuminates most of the dark I left people in! You may think you know everything but you probably don't. And if you do, don't say what it is in reviews. For guide Danny isn't entirely what Sam thinks he is! MUAH HA HA! HAHA! MUAH! I need to work on my evil laugh typing. Until next time!**

**Artgirl4**


	11. Ying and Yang Part 2

**Chapter 11: Ying and Yang Part 2**

Everyone was walking, talking, whispering, and everything else you can do on a boring path. The jocks were also talking, without a brooding Dash, and they had decided they wanted to spice things up a bit.

It was a little boring now, and they realized that every time Dash opened a door, something cool happened, so they all nodded their heads in agreement and broke their group huddle.

"So Dash," one of the jocks said, coming up to him. "What?" Dash snapped. The jock ignored him. "We dare you to open another door!" He said, patting him on the back.

Dash shook his head. "I don't know…" "Great!" The jock said, slapping him on the back. "I knew you would do it!" Dash sighed, and shook his head again. "Every time I open a door, well… something happens!" He said, shaking the jock.

"Yeah, but we heard Danny talking to his freak friends. He said the next door you opened held an embarrassing secret, but you wouldn't open it because you were too…too… wimpy! Yeah wimpy!" Another jock said.

"WHAT?! NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OF DASH BAXTER!" Dash said, springing up, and sprinted to the door that had just landed. It was a black door with white symbols, but Dash paid no attention to that. He simply swung it open, much to everyone's surprise and marched in, smirking.

In the room it seemed to be divided into 2. One half of the room was painted white, very bright. The other half was a deep blue, with a melancholy feel to it.

Both rooms were empty, and it was strange.

"What room is this?" Dash shouted at Danny standing in the doorway. Everyone poked their heads in, and seeing nothing, walked in. Danny silently walked in as well, and took Dash by the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Dash asked, trying to get out of Fenton's strong grip. But Danny just held on tighter, and suddenly shoved Dash into the white part of the room.

"AHH!" Dash said, and disappeared. Everyone gasped.

"Mr. Fenton what happened?" Mr. Lancer said, shaking Danny. "Find out for yourself." Danny said calmly, pointing at the white area. Mr. Lancer gulped visibly, then walked cautiously in.

He disappeared too. "WHOO!" Shouted Mikey, one of the geeks of Casper High.

No one paid attention to him. Slowly, some of the other jocks walked into the room disappearing. Soon everyone was gone.

Everyone was suddenly in another white room. It seemed to be the same, except it didn't have the blue side. It was a full white room.

Then everyone felt a feeling very strongly. Everyone smiled, and some laughed. They knew what it was. This emotion was happiness.

"Kids, I believe we are in Danny Fenton's memories of true happiness." Mr. Lancer said, recalling that part from his class where they were taught this. The students nodded their heads.

Suddenly everyone felt very light. They looked down, and screamed. The white room was gone, instead they were floating in the Amity Park sky.

"WHOO HOO!" Said Danny's voice, apparently from the middle of the room. Everyone screamed, except this time joyfully, as Danny's body did a loop-de-loop in the sky. Everyone felt great, wonderful and happy. They felt free. Then they realized where he was heading. To the docks.

Danny soon reached them, the salty wind blowing in everyone's faces. Danny went closer to the ocean, and everyone felt the salty water splash in their faces. Danny just laughed.

Then Paulina screamed. The image faded, along with the happy feeling. They were back in the white room. Some people even felt like yelling at Paulina for that, but they contained themselves.

"What is it Ms. Sanchez?" Mr. Lancer said exasperatingly. Paulina just shook her head, looking a little pale. When she had looked at the ocean, she thought she had seen Danny Phantom's face staring back. But she wasn't about to say that out loud.

"Mr. Lancer?" Valerie said, raising her hand. "Yes Ms. Grey?" Mr. Lancer said. Valerie came a little closer.

"I thought these were Danny's memories. How is he flying?" She whispered, trying to make sure no one heard her.

Mr. Lancer frowned. "To tell you the truth I don't know. These are supposed to be his memories." He whispered back. He didn't want anyone thinking that they should be panicking.

Valerie didn't get a chance to say anything more because once again they were experiencing a memory, or a image, or whatever!

Danny was watching a colored screen, and banging on some colorful buttons. He was at the arcade. Then the screen beeped and the screen said "PLAYER ONE WINS!" On it.

"WHOO! I TOTALLY WHOOPED YOU!" Danny's voice yelled, pointing at a slouching Tucker.

"AHH MAN!" Tucker said, banging his head on the game. Danny seemed to be doing a victory dance. Everyone had to hold back a laugh. Non-memory Tucker was slouching too, remembering his defeat.

And then it was done. The happy, joyous feeling was gone, and they were back in the room. Danny was sitting meditating, and without even opening his eyes he pointed to the blue half of the room silently.

Everyone cocked their head at him, and slowly walked over to the blue side. They then disappeared.

"I'm starting to get sick of that," Dash said, but everyone ignored him. They were now in an all blue room. Then a feeling of intense sadness came over them. Not sadness like break a nail, or sadness like this is a really bad day, but sadness like someone died.

"I think we are now experiencing…Daniel Fenton's purest…sigh….sadness." Mr. Lancer said slowly. There seemed to be a weight on his words.

Everyone else sighed as well. They didn't like this feeling. Then a memory came up. Danny was running to a building, the Nasty Burger actually. Sam, Tucker, Mr. Lancer, his parents, and Jazz Fenton were tied to a container of some sort.

Then Danny tripped, and for a while they only saw ground. When he looked up, the Nasty Burger exploded. Then the sadness returned.

Mr. Lancer was in shock. Valerie came up to him again, but before she could say a word he said, "I don't know Ms. Gray. I just don't know." He said shaking his head.

Valerie sympathized, and left him. Then another memory came up.

Danny was looking at the ceiling, throwing a ball at it. Sam and Tucker were sitting in chairs beside him.

"Did you see Valerie's face? She really thinks I tried to destroy her! If I ask her out I'm going to have to never tell her I'm-" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came a shout out of nowhere, and the image faded.

"What in Huckleberry Finn is going on here?" Mr. Lancer shouted, and made his way to the screen. It was Sam Manson.

"Why did you scream Ms. Manson?" Mr. Lancer said, eyeing her like she was some kind of criminal.

"Because I though I saw…a…spider?" Sam said, looking nervous. Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow. The girl had a spider backpack, and was goth. He wasn't stupid.

But Ms. Manson seemed sort of relieved about something, so Mr. Lancer let it slide.

"Ok, well don't let it happen again!" Mr. Lancer said sternly, and walked away.

"Wooph!" Sam said, letting out her held breath. "That was a close one"

"You're telling me!" Tucker said, wiping off some sweat that had formed on his brow. "That was too close!"

"What is going on guys? I don't think Danny tried to destroy me!" came Valerie's voice, and they turned around and saw her, hands on her hips.

"Umm…we have no idea what you're talking about?" Tucker said, nervously. Sam slapped him on the back of his head. "Smooth Tucker!" She said sarcastically.

"You two are hiding something about Danny, and I'm going to find out what." Valerie said firmly, and walked away.

Secretly she was blushing a little. Danny had wanted to ask her out!

The room was back to half and half, and Danny was still meditating. He cracked open one eye a little. Then he stood up and dusted his pants off.

"You've seen a door that has one of the few balances within it. Happiness and Sadness. Let us leave." He said calmly, and walked out the door.

The others followed him, as the remainder leftover of those feelings in the room faded away.

If these people weren't teenagers (or maybe if they were Jazz), they may have been trying to figure out what all this meant. God knows there were enough clues for them to figure some of it out.

But these were teenagers, and teenagers often need the answer right there in front of them to understand what it is telling them. But they were getting very close to the truth. Maybe too close…

**WHOO! Long chapter! Hope I satisfied you readers! I thought it would be good if Danny had a close call or two. I would also like to point out to you reviewers who say I don't update enough, that I update almost everyday while other authors might wait a month! SO THERE!**

**Until next time!**

**Artgirl4**


	12. Sacrifices Made

**Chapter 12: Sacrifices Made**

Some people were thinking of complaining to Danny. It had been at least another half hour, and everyone was sitting down for a break. That's when another door landed, Dash wasn't the one who opened it.

Valerie was.

Danny was instantly beside her, looking into the white door. When she noticed him, she jumped. He simply looked at her. It creeped Valerie out, the way he was staring at her. His face was expressionless, and it seemed like he was looking **into** her.

He suddenly snapped back to Earth, and silently nodded, then backed away. Valerie wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she walked in, and the now interested students followed her.

Inside the room was what looked like a bedroom. It was Danny's bedroom, but not everyone knew that. Everyone gazed at the NASA Posters, the Explorer Hartman on one of them, and the model rockets.

"I always knew Danny Fenton as a geek." Dash whispered into one of his fellow jocks ears. They snickered quietly. "You would think so huh Dash?" Said someone from above him.

Dash very slowly looked up, and emitted a girlish shriek. On the ceiling was Danny Fenton. His hair was silver, and he was wearing silver boots and gloves.

He was positioned like he was sitting on the floor, looking down at Dash.

He continued. "I've saved you so many times, and guess what I get? Wedgies, swirlies, and pushes into lockers." He said, and disappeared. Everyone looked around wildly for him but he was gone.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Valerie said, louder than needed, but voicing everyone's thoughts. Mr. Lancer was about to scold her, when Danny suddenly appeared right in front of her, their faces almost touching.

Valerie was able not to fall over in surprise from her ghost fighting practice, but she was still startled.

"And you! Do you know how many times I've broken a shoulder, arm, or leg, trying to keep little Ms. I-can-beat-you-easily safe?!!!!" Danny yelled, his voice getting louder with each exclamation.

"And you! And you! I'm getting my butt kicked trying to protect you guys, and all I get is loathing, and hate! I'm sorry if I crash into a few buildings, but whose the one getting hurt? YOU OR ME?!!!!" Danny said, disappearing and reappearing next to different people, and pointing at them.

Everyone was so stunned that they didn't say anything. Except Sam or Tucker, whom finally had an idea which room this was exactly.

"Dude, you know you never asked for their support!" Tucker said, trying to direct his words to wherever Danny was.

Danny appeared right next to him, and grabbed him, them both disappearing.

"Danny! He's right! You do that because you know it's the right thing to do! We all make sacrifices Danny, yours being a little worse than others!" Sam yelled into the room, trying to find them both.

Suddenly Danny and Tucker were beside her and Danny snatched Sam too.

He disappeared and reappeared on the top of the ceiling again.

"And these 2! Do you know what they sacrifice everyday to help you? OF COURSE YOU DON'T! We all sacrifice things that none of you people have to sacrifice! IT ISN'T FAIR!!!!" Danny yelled, making them all cower.

Something was different with this Danny Fenton, and it scared them.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, and seemed to come to a silent agreement. They both punched Danny in the shoulder at the same time.

Thankfully they landed on the bed, even if Tucker still had his eyes closed and was screaming like a baby.

"Tucker shut up you idiot!" Sam said, slapping a hand over his mouth, and trying to relocate an invisible Danny.

But she didn't have to, Guide Danny was now in the room.

"Don't touch them Sacrifice." Guide Danny said, holding up a green glowing hand to Sam and Tucker. Sam stifled a gasp. Sacrifice was right behind them, ready to grab them again.

Sacrifice seemed to be in deep concentration, and suddenly he yelled, grasping his head. As suddenly as he had started, he stopped, and was up next to Guide Danny smiling.

"Sorry for that, this room is an overwhelming one. Maybe I should see whether I can get a new room to protect." He said calmly, a completely different person.

Guide Danny simply nodded. "You should, this one is a very powerful one, and you almost harmed two of the mortals." He said, gesturing to them.

Sacrifice smiled sheepishly, and mumbled a quick "Sorry." Before fading away. Everyone just stared.

"Hey! We were faring pretty well before you came!" Sam said, hands on her hips. Danny smiled, clearly amused, and gestured to the door, which Sam walked out of in a huff.

Everyone followed completely confused even more! No one wanted to figure out Danny Fenton anymore, not even Valerie. You see, in here they were seeing things to Danny they had never seen before, and plus what he kept on saying, the clues were running them over like trains, and they couldn't catch all of what was going on.

Their heads throbbed, and their heart rate had picked up, and more than anything, they wanted to be out of this confusing place. Because more than anything, a constant everyone always had was one fact: Danny Fenton was a wimp.

But in this place, they were being proven wrong, and losing that one constant was not something they wanted to lose. So everyone continued to believe that nothing strange (or as strange as it gets in a ghost infested town) was going on with Danny Fenton, until the truth might just smack them in the face yelling "WOULD YOU GET A CLUE ALREADY????!!!!!"

**AND WITH THAT I END THE CHAPTER!!! XD I like to end it on a lighter end, since I like tormenting poor Danny to know end. But hey, he's clueless, why not make the other students clueless? XD Until next time,**

**Artgirl4!**


	13. Something Worth Fighting ForOr Not

**Hi everybody! Thanks to all the reviewers who mentioned this idea! The point of this story was not to embarrass Danny, but hey, why not give it a whack? Humor, here we come!**

**Chapter 13: Something Worth Fighting For…Or not**

When another door landed on the path, everyone immediately scrambled up to it. It was a silver one with black and white symbols. Unfortunately, Danny was the first one up to it.

Danny looked at it closely, his eyes following the symbols. Then, to everyone's surprise, he broke into a grin.

"If you want to go into this one, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." He said, opening it for them.

Everyone stared at it in awe and cautiously. They had just been invited to go in a door! Yet those with more common sense couldn't help but wonder: Why was Danny so amused?

But soon everyone filed in, tired of just staring. When they went in the saw another half and half room, except it wasn't blue and white.

On one side, there was a couch and TV, in what looked like a den. In the other side, there was what looked like a training room (A/N: Beginning of Maternal Instincts.). The training room had hoops, and cardboard ghosts things, along with many obstacles.

Suddenly two figures appeared. They were both Danny Fentons.

One looked utterly ridiculous, for he had green eyes, and he had a bath towel tied around his neck. The other one had blue eyes, and had a little hair hanging off his neck under his ear. He also was wearing even more baggy clothes.

The weird thing was the ridiculous one was also wearing skin-tight clothes, and it showed off his biceps, triceps, and all the other ceps.

They paid no attention to each other or to the staring students, as each one walked over to their rooms.

The bath-towel Danny walked over to the training room, and The relaxed looking Danny walked to the den room.

"NOT AGAIN!!!!" Came an aggravated shout that made everyone jump from Sam and Tucker.

But both Danny's didn't seem to hear them, as they did their own thing. Bath-towel Danny started training, or whatever. He was doing loops and gymnastic stunts no one thought he was capable of.

Everyone watched in fascination, not wanting to miss one second of the action, while a few looked over at the Relaxed Danny. He was slouched on the couch, munching on chips, and switching channels on the TV. He didn't get much attention.

Then both images faded. Relaxed Danny was with Sam and Tucker, watching a movie on a big movie screen in what looked like a private cinema. That got a few people's attention, because they had never seen the movie that hadn't even come out yet, and because they didn't recognize the cinema.

While the bath-towel Danny was flying in the sky. And the weird thing was, it looked so **natural** for him! He seemed to be looking for something, and when his eyes shimmered with reconization, they all watched as he flew down, and in one fluid movement, punched a ghost in the back.

Bath-towel Danny started fighting the ghost, and was even shooting ecto-blasts out of his hand. Valerie backed up. Why was his fighting strategy so similar to Phantom's?

"Go Fenton!" One of the jocks yelled, before cowering from Dash's strong mad gaze.

"Leave these people alone!" Bath-towel Danny yelled, and some people even swore his voice was echoing. Why did it sound like Phantom's so much?

Danny and the ghost continued to fight, and soon Danny won. Relaxed Danny just munched on popcorn.

"I swore to protect them, and I always will." Bath-towel Danny said all of a sudden, and he faded.

"I'm just a teenager? Why do I have to do everything?" Relaxed Danny said, and he faded as well.

Everyone was silent, and Danny guide appeared in front of them, no longer smiling. He pointed to the door, and everyone got the message loud and clear.

Before anyone could get started walking again, Mr. Lancer tried to get everyone's attention. And after that didn't work, Danny sent up an ecto-blast that sparkled above Mr. Lancer's head. That seemed to do the trick.

"Everyone listen! I want some answers, so Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley, here now!" He said sternly, and Sam and Tucker didn't hesitate.

"Now I want to know what we just saw, and you guys are going to tell us now!" Mr. Lancer said, and everyone crowded around them. Sam and Tucker weren't able to see Danny, so they didn't know what to do.

"Well, I guess that was his hero complex, right Sam? OW!" Tucker said, rubbing the back side of his head where Sam had slapped him. Then she rubbed her temples. "Why am I friends with you again Tucker?" She said tiredly.

"But **why** does Danny have a hero complex? Why did he say he was getting hurt for us? Nothing in his mind is going according to the classes I took, and I'm beginning to think you guys know **exactly** what's going on." Mr. Lancer said, looking them in the eyes.

Tucker was silently pleading Danny to step in, but there was no way Danny could get in through the crowd around Sam and Tucker.

"Look." Sam said firmly, causing everyone to curiously glance at her. "Danny's mind is different sure, but that's because Danny is a different person. We don't have any right to tell you why, because it's his thing. Danny does get hurt from it, but he chooses to do it. That's why he doesn't want anyone knowing what exactly he does. He doesn't want anyone's pity. And right now, if we told you, you'd be giving him pity. So if you want to ask Danny what's going on when we get back, so be it. But we're Danny's friends, which means we keep his secrets from you." Sam said, Tucker nodding his head the whole time.

And with that Danny was beside them, holding them, and they were at the front of the group, walking on the path, like nothing had happened. And everyone agreed maybe it was best if, for now, they acted like nothing really had happened. Because once again, they had no answers, just new questions.

**WHOO! End of chapter! Yay! I updated pretty soon! YAY! WHOO! Thanks to all the reviewers again, I can't do it without you guys! I'm out of ideas for now, but I will return!**

**Artgirl4**


	14. He'll Always Want It

**Chapter 14: He'll Always Want it, But He'll Never have It**

Everyone had stopped to rest again, and a few students were complaining to Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Lancer! I would like to point out to you that we have learned absolutely nothing so far. When are we going to learn something?" Mikey, a geek said to Mr. Lancer, his nasally voice being incredibly nasally, as he pushed his glass farther up the bridge of his nose.

Mr. Lancer sighed. "Yes I know that Mr. Trip, but-" "But Mr. Lancer, the whole point of this trip to at least learn something about Danny Fenton's mind, and we haven't learned anything. Trapped or not, shouldn't we try to find out new things?" Nathan interrupted, and his sentiments were agreed upon by the other geeks surrounding Mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer sighed again. He had wanted to learn something too. Not just about the mind, but about Danny Fenton. But all that he had learned is that Danny was doing something that Mr. Lancer so far, wasn't approving of. In truth, it **scared** him.

Danny was getting hurt from what was going on, and contrary to popular belief, Mr. Lancer did care for his students. And Danny was certainly concerning him now.

"I'll see what I can do." He replied calmly to the geeks, and walked out of the crowd. That's when he noticed the door. Nobody had noticed it.

It was a black door with white symbols. _It wouldn't hurt if I just looked…_Mr. Lancer couldn't help think. But he shook his head, backing away from the door. _I can't… It's Danny's personal mind door, or whatever it's called… _And Mr. Lancer turned around.

But what the geeks had said echoed in his head. _It would be a good learning experience…_ And Mr. Lancer spun around and walked closer to the door. _But…well…Danny might need help…_And with that, Mr. Lancer opened the door, and walked inside.

"Students! File in!" He barked, and everyone was surprised to see Mr. Lancer standing in an open doorway, but walked in anyway, because they did not want to make him mad.

Danny was already next to him. And Mr. Lancer acknowledged him with a jump. _It's for the learning experience, Lancer, you are doing this to teach the kids…_Mr. Lancer said to himself, as Danny looked at him, or to be accurate, seemed to look into him.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Danny said, smiling slightly in amusement, and walked away, leaving a bewildered Mr. Lancer.

Everyone stood in the strange glowing area, and from out of nowhere, a beam of light, like a projection slider light, came from out of nowhere, in the middle of them.

Everyone formed a circle around the unfurling image. Well, actually, it was more of a hologram. A 3-D Sam, Tucker, and Danny popped up, seeing no one but themselves. It was obvious they weren't real.

"Danny I know it's hard…" Holo-Sam said to Danny, as Danny sat down on the floor, his head in his hands.

"Sam, it's so hard! Ugh! I just wish…sometimes…that I was…normal." Danny said, his head not looking up. Sam nodded in sympathy and understanding, and plopped down next to him.

"It's just so hard! Not just doing it everyday! Trying to keep it a secret from everyone. Mom…Dad…the school…the world!" Danny said, looking at her, his arms flailing about.

"Danny! It's not as big as that!" Sam said, scolding him. "Yeah Dude, it may be bad at times, but if everyone found out, it might not be the whole world!" Tucker said, then cowered from Sam's glare that obviously said he wasn't doing well in the pep-talk business.

"Danny-" "Sam! Don't Danny…me! It's just…really hard everyday! And I know if anyone found out it would be all over the world, and you know that to! I would be even more of a freak than everyone thinks I am! I would get put under all kinds of tests! Very, very, painful tests! UGH!" Danny said, his head plopping into his lap again.

"Danny, we stopped that from happening countless times. Nothing will happen! And you know your parents would love you no matter what." Sam said, her hand on his shoulder.

Danny looked up slightly and smiled a little, then frowned again, sighing.

"Sam, it's not just that. Sometimes, I just want to tell them! To shout it out to the heavens! To have the heavy weight of doing it everyday lifted off my shoulders. Sometimes I think it would be better if it had never happened to me!" Danny exclaimed.

"Danny!" Sam said, taken aback. "Don't ever say that! Danny, ever since it happened to you, you've been an entirely better person! You've learned a lot of good life lessons, and you've saved many people! This town wouldn't be the same without you!" Sam said, blushing a little, pulling her hand back.

"Yeah dude." Tucker stepped in, patting Danny on the back. "Thanks guys." Danny said, smiling half-heartedly. "It's gotten a lot harder to hide now, that's all. The temptation of beating Dash up, trying to pretend like him bullying me hurts, trying to maintain a low profile, ugh! It's so frustrating!" Danny said, hitting his hand on his face.

"Well if they find out, there's an upside! You won't have to take any of Dash beating you up!" Tucker said, grinning. "Thanks Tuck!" Danny said sarcastically. "Anytime!" Tucker replied, apparently immune to sarcasm.

And then the little film ended, and everyone turned to Sam and Tucker, who zoomed out of there as fast as they could. They had had that conversation with Danny not too long ago.

Guide Danny was there all of a sudden, and he ushered everyone out of the room. But a girl had the courage to ask something everyone was wondering. "What was that room?" Danny kept looking ahead, but his eyes had a far away look. "Desire." He said quietly, and walked ahead on the path. Their rest stop apparently over.

Everyone huddled together and started talking. Mr. Lancer stayed to the back embarrassed. He had realized that he had opened a door out of desire and temptation, while Daniel Fenton was able to resist any desires like that. He felt absolutely ridiculous.

**Whoo! Chapter Done! Thanks to DPcrazy for the chapter idea! I am officially emptied out of chapter ideas! OH NO! Gasp! Help! I don't want to end it yet! I said this in Bad News chapter 5, but if anyone could go onto my profile and take a look at my story ideas, and send me a message on whether you like them, I would appreciate it!**

**Artgirl4 **


	15. Waiting For It

**Chapter 15: Waiting for It**

Paulina was getting irritated. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she didn't like the fact that nothing in here was referring to her. She was the center of attention! Always! Especially in a boy's mind!

She wasn't going to say that out loud of course, but she just knew it. Her image was getting trashed. The other cheerleaders were talking about how she was being ignored. They were going to kick her out… She had to find a door that held herself in it! There must've been at least one! Though she truly deserved twenty!

So when a white door with black symbols landed on the floor, she carefully took hold of it and opened it up, her fellow cheerleaders behind her.

"Girls, I'm sure this is a good door!" Paulina said, crossing her arms. "Umm sure Pauly. If you say so." One of the girls said, tapping her foot. Paulina swished her hair, and walked in, nose up. Everyone now followed, as more and more people noticed the door.

It was another half and half room. One side was a light lavender color purple. The other side was orange. Except this orange, didn't feel like the bright, happy orange. It seemed a little darker.

"Well…umm…" Paulina said, her finger touching her cheek as she tried to think of something to say.

"We obviously should just walk over here." Paulina said, and everyone following, they walked over to the light purple side. They disappeared. Danny sighed and got into his meditation position.

"Ms. Sanchez!" Mr. Lancer called, trying to make his way to Paulina to scold her for opening another door. Before he could reach her though, they started to experience Danny's memories.

"Hey Dad, maybe we could work on that after summer?" Danny asked, and everyone watched as he turned outward. They saw a beautiful sunset, and everyone knew they were a little closer to the outskirts of Amity. A lovely feeling came over them, and they knew without a doubt what it was. Serenity and peace.

Everyone let out a nice calming sigh as their fleeting emotions left them. It felt so good. They looked at the sunset while Danny was leaning against a railing. They were on the top of Fenton Works with his family and Sam and Tucker.

The image then vanished. Everyone felt the emptiness as the feeling left them. Some of them wanted to reach out and try to grab it back. But the feeling was gone.

Everyone once again felt light headed and screamed again when they saw they were floating on air. This wasn't like last time though. The breeze was light and cool, and it curled around them, comforting them.

They felt like they were floating on a cloud, and moving so slowly. It felt great. The feeling was back again, the feeling of peace, and serenity. It was all so calming, and so relaxing.

Then the feeling left them again, and all their anxieties and fears were back. They were back in the half and half room, and didn't even have to have Danny point to the other side. They walked over.

Everyone disappeared and Danny sighed once again. He didn't like this room all that much.

Everyone looked around in the darkness. They could see each other, but nothing else.

Another memory came up, and Danny's arms were crossed. A very anxious, and paranoid feeling came over everyone.

"Will you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Danny said, and he was looking at his parents and Jazz in their basement.

Everyone felt a poke to the backside, and Danny spun around, right into the face of a ghost. Everyone screamed, but Danny was only slightly annoyed.

"AND WILL YOU STOP POKING ME?!!!" Danny yelled. Everyone gasped at how cocky he was being to a ghost. Danny turned around and saw his parents and Jazz staring at him worriedly.

"You didn't see him did you?" Danny said. No response. Danny sighed. Everyone felt the paranoia radiatating off of him. It made them feel really anxious.

Then the image faded, and everyone let out a breath as the feeling did too. Then they were in Mr. Lancer's classroom. Danny was apparently pounding his head into the desk, and he kept on muttering "Not now… not right now… please!" and continued to pound his head into the desk.

Everyone felt cold and started to rub their arms. And the anxiety feeling was back. "Mr. Lancer, can I go to the bathroom?" Danny said, raising his hand. The real Mr. Lancer was trying to observe as closely as he could. He wanted to see what really happened when Danny was excused. And he really hoped it wasn't that he went to the bathroom. Eww!

"Fine, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said, and Danny sprinted for the door. Once he was out in the hall, everything took on an eerie glow. Danny crouched down, and his head turned everywhere as his eyes darted to different places.

"Come on…" Danny whispered, and then was caught off guard when the Box Ghost phased through the ceiling.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" He yelled, and Danny relaxed. Everyone else, screamed.

"Oh, it's just you. Okay then." Danny said, and the feeling of anxiety faded away. They were back in the room.

"I probably do not need to tell you which balance that was. You should be able to figure out which one it was on your own. File out." Danny said, and everyone herded out, talking amongst themselves. Who knew Danny could stand up to ghosts like that? He hadn't even been scared!

**Whoo! End of chapter! Thanks for the ideas guys! I'll try my best to fulfill each one of them. And for the people who suggest love, I don't know…In front of the whole class? Ummm… Anyone notice what exactly influenced Paulina to open the door? Hmmm?**

**Artgirl4**


	16. Memories of a Bad King

**I'm taking a real risk on this one, that's for sure.**

**Chapter 16: Memories of a Bad King**

Everyone stopped to take another break. Meaning they more or less collapsed. Sitting down, they noticed a silver and white and black symbols door.

Needless to say everyone sprinted for it. They all noticed it at the same time. No one can actually be sure who opened it first, but they all poured in, like how they pour out of the high school at the end of the day.

It was another movie theater. No one actually complained, seeing as they were exhausted, and flopped down onto the chairs, lounging in the deep velvety fabric.

Then a memory came on. Like the past times, this was from Danny's eyes. They couldn't see his body.

Danny woke up in his bed, looking around the room. Then he spotted Valerie to the side.

Valerie's body was scattered with bruises, and she didn't look too good. She was sleeping.

"Dude! What happened to her?" Tucker said, following Sam who had just opened the door.

"Pariah Dark, the Fright Knight, Plasmius? You name it. All of **my** enemies." Danny said, biting his lip.

"Dude you can't blame yourself." Tucker said, putting his hand on Danny's shoulder.

The memory faded, leaving everyone staring at Valerie, who sunk lower into her chair. But the chairs seemed to grip everyone, keeping them from walking over to her.

Another memory showed up. "His name was Pariah Dark." Said a deep voice. Every saw a green flaming haired mechanical ghost. He was sitting on a fake log, in front of a fake fire. Danny, Sam and Tucker were there too, and were watching the ghost.

There were all the other ghosts too. Everyone started to scream, except a green goo taped over their mouths, preventing them.

"Please be quiet will you?" Danny said, floating above them.

So they continued to watch. "Before me, before you, before many of us. He ruled the ghost zone. With the ring of rage, and the crown of fire, he was unstoppable." The ghost went on. The students were now very interested. They had never heard of this tale before, They knew of the ghost king, but not who he was, and what he did exactly.

"Until one day a group of powerful ghosts banded together. And were able to trap him in his coffin, in forever sleep. Where he has been for the last century." Skulker said, the light of the fake fire diminishing.

Then the memory faded. (A/N: Sorry if I didn't get the quotes exactly right!) But everyone was still restrained!

Another memory came up. In this one, Danny was pushing against some kind of wooden object, and something was pushing back full force. He was looking at this radar thing on his mechanical suited arm. It kept on going down, from 9 percent, to 8 percent, and lower.

Danny started to tiring, sweat forming on his brow, while the person in the coffin still struggled. Finally, Danny fell, but someone else put a skeleton looking key into the key hole, and locked it.

With a final yell of No, that could only be thought of as the ghost king's yell, the coffin fell silent, with a flash of light.

"You're, you're helping me? Why?" Danny said, looking at a vampire looking ghost.

"Why not? To take a knight and use 2 fourteen year old pawns to topple a king, why it's chess Daniel! But then again, you wouldn't understand, you never really did." And Danny blacked out, is eyes closing.

The restraints disappeared, and everyone guessed that meant the movie playing was over.

All the students, (and Mr. Lancer) couldn't help but wonder: How could Danny Fenton have beat the ghost king? They thought Danny Phantom did that. And, was that suit-thing draining him? Couldn't it have killed him? And who were the two 14 year old pawns? Was Danny one of them?

Valerie in the mean while clenched her hands. She was able to tell, unlike everybody else. Danny had almost died! And Vlad was willing to let him! And the two fourteen year old pawns were probably her and Danny!

There was one thing that confused Valerie to no end. Why did Danny say the Fright Knight, Pariah Dark, and Plasmius, as in Vlad, was his enemies? Danny Phantom was the one always fighting him.

And, he had beaten the ghost king? How? Why? He could've…he could've died. Saving them. How could Danny be…how could scrawny, little Danny Fenton be a hero?

Valerie shook her head of the confusing thoughts. She was the hero! She was the one who saved people from ghosts! Or at least got rid of the ghosts!

Right?

Sam and Tucker walked up to Danny and Sam had to hold back from punching him in the arm. "Why that door Danny? Do you realize-" "Sam, do you realize who you're asking this to? I do realize, and I know, something that they do not. But might find out. The mind take's on it's own course. I cannot prevent it from doing what needs to be done." Danny said calmly, and kept walking. Everyone took that as means for a break over.

If the mind had a door for sighing, everyone would've loved to find it.

**Probably not the best way to end it, but it's really hard to find a suitable ending fro each chapter. WHOO! CHAPTER DONE! So I thought I'd do memories from Reign Storm. Didn't watch episode recently so it was hard to pick the right ones. And to answer everyone's question again, yes DAN WILL COME!!!! WAIT FOR IT!!!!!**

**Artgirl4**


	17. Loving You

**Chapter 17: Loving You**

Sam sat down. Everyone else was resting, and she needed to think. Think about certain nagging thoughts. She was in Danny's mind. And in a way, it scared her a little.

This was the place where she could get answers, but the answers would most likely hurt her. And she didn't like getting hurt. When she got hurt, she could get hurt badly.

That's when she noticed it. There was a door unlike others. It was red and pink. The door had a casual, Valentine's day quality to it, and it was red with pink flowing symbols. Sam bit her lip.

No one had noticed it, and she knew, just knew, that no one would. This door wasn't here for them. And she didn't know whether it was here for her either.

Sam reached a hand out for the doorknob, then pulled back. It was painful, but she was Danny's friend. She couldn't do this.

"You know, Danny is a teenage boy." Guide Danny said, suddenly next to her, looking at the door. She nodded silently.

"He has teenage boy hormones, and this is a time when he is unsure of what he wants." Danny said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Still, everyone around them was unaware, seemingly frozen in place. Even Tucker.

"I do not know whether you have feelings for him, as more than a friend, but right now, he is having problems figuring out whether he feels more for you." Guide Danny said, smiling warmly.

"He will figure it out, and maybe he might tell you, but he might fear what will happen, as you might if you like him as well." Guide Danny said, his voice etched with sadness.

"That is what happens. But something good will come out of it, I'm sure of it. Danny may not be in touch with his inner feelings, but he has realized some things Sam." Guide Danny said, brushing away a lock of her hair. Sam didn't push his hand away, her face expressionless, but still soft.

"He thinks you are beautiful, in more ways than one, and that you always will be. And he knows, that you guys will always have a special bond between each other. And no, not like the one with Tucker." Danny said, still smiling warmly.

Sam swallowed, and did something unexpected. She gave him a light hug.

Danny chuckled. "There are things I have always wished to see. One of them was the girl Danny is best friends with, whom is very dear to his heart, and whom he always wants to know. I am happy that I finally got to meet her. But I need to know: I will not stop you if you want. Do you want to open this door?" Guide Danny said, gesturing to it.

Sam swallowed again, and then smiled. She shook her head. Guide Danny smiled as well, and keeping his hand on her shoulder, swung his whole body around, kicking the door away, off the path.

The door flew away until they couldn't see it, and Danny returned to the front of the path. Sam sat down again. Everyone was resting again, able to move around, not aware of the events that had taken place. Guide Danny turned his back to them, and smiled faintly.

"She's a nice one Danny. You are lucky to have her. No wonder you love her so much." He whispered to nowhere, and then whistled for everyone to get up, his face emotionless again. But even then, their was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

**Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to have a chapter dedicated for this. Wanted to post it on Valentine's Day, but I couldn't help but post it the day before. Sorry!**

**Artgirl4**


	18. Wow, Low Self Esteem

**Yes FF Fans! Artgirl's back, and she's better than ever! (At least in my opinion)**

**Chapter 18: Wow, Low Self-Esteem**

Another door had landed. Everyone saw it. It stood there, nice and tall, tempting them. What would they do?

…

They are teenagers you know.

"LET'S OPEN THE DOOR!" Someone yelled, and everyone ran for it. In the muddle somebody opened it, and everyone tumbled into in a heap. The other people who casually walked in were Sam, Tucker, Mr. Lancer, Valerie, and Guide Danny, disapproval clear in their faces, arms crossed.

The door was white with black symbols, and Danny seemed uneasy being in here.

"This is not a door you should've opened. I'm disappointed, but what is done is done. You are humans after all." He said, shaking his head. "But that doesn't mean I have to see this." Danny said firmly, and walked out the door. Everyone exchanged glances.

"Maybe we should get out of here…" A girl suggested, edging towards the exit.

Everyone seemed to agree on that sentiment, and ran to the door, but it slammed shut and disappeared. They were trapped.

You know, you think after time, they would realize screaming did nothing. But, they didn't. Everyone except Sam and Tucker screamed. And screamed. Then screamed some more.

"OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!!" Sam and Tucker yelled in unison, their eyes twitching. It was getting really annoying. Slowly everyone stopped.

"So…what do we do?" A jock asked. The only response was silence, and the opening and closing of the students mouths. No one actually knew.

Then a light came on. A single light bulb, held be a thread dangled from the ceiling. It didn't provide much light, but the second it turned on, it illuminated a figure on a smile person-sized couch.

It was Danny. His hair had traces of silver colorings in it, and he wore a black shirt, along with black jeans. Another Danny sat by him, in a meditation position. That Danny had glasses on, and his shirt was white, while his pants were black as well.

"What do you hate most? More than anything in this world?" The meditating Danny said, not opening his eyes. It was obviously directed at the on-the-couch Danny.

The Couch Danny looked up at the ceiling, and then shifted. His eyes were now covered by his hair. No one could see them.

"The thing I hate most. I don't have to think about it twice. I would lie to anyone other than myself. I would lie to my friends. They don't know, and neither does anyone else. I just hate it. I just hate-"

At that moment everyone leaned forward. Even Sam and Tucker. They knew this was the moment to listen.

"-Myself." No one spoke a word. No one needed too. They all knew the questions, they all knew no one knew the answers, and they all saw the tears that were running down Danny's cheeks, from his concealed eyes.

"Why?" Said the meditation Danny, not even stirring, or opening his eyes. He just asked the question calmly.

"Because of who I am. What I am. They're right you know. They were always right. I do not belong. I shouldn't, I wouldn't, and I don't. I never have. It's not right of me to pretend I'm like them. I don't have that right. I shouldn't allow myself to deceive them. Dash has always been right." He continued. Dash frowned. What was he right about.

"He was right. I am, and have always been a freak. Just not he way he thought I was." Danny said, the tears flowing rapidly, blurring his cheeks. But still they could not see his eyes.

"Do you really believe that?" Meditating Danny said, still not opening his eyes.

Couch Danny let out a humorless chuckle.

"I don't know. They who support me tell me not to, not to think of myself in that way. But they weren't there. They aren't me. And then the ones who tell me to believe that, well, they don't know what I've been through either. They don't know all the facts, and they think their experts but in truth they know nothing! They have no right to judge me either!" he said, and everyone took a step back at the venom in his voice as he hissed those words.

Couch Danny calmed down.

"But I've seen what I've done. I've been judged every single day of my life. By my friends, my family, and those who shouldn't even know me. But they do know me. Somehow."

"My friends judge me, by not clocking all the bad things I've done. Sure, some of them have been accidents, but what about the times they weren't? They don't know of those times, so in that way they are judging me as a good person."

"And then those who have seen what I've done, but through accidents. They immediately base it on what they've been taught, not even stopping to think about the fact they might be wrong. But what I am makes all the difference to them. And in that way they judge me."

"But you still haven't answered my question. Do** you think you are worthy to be called evil?** You must remember that humans, not like you, have cause more damage than you have ever done." Meditating Danny said, finally standing up. But he did not open his eyes.

"I don't know. And I have done more damage than they have ever done! I am what I am. That's bad enough! Then the fact of my possible future. I destroyed the whole world. Out of my loss and pain! How can that possible make me worthy of being good?" Couch Danny said sitting up. But still his hair covered his eyes.

"Then it is time to ask yourself the big questions! **DO YOU THINK YOU'RE EVIL? **Do you really think, that through all you have done, just because you are what you are, and something **could've** happened, YOU ARE EVIL? You say you are judged every day, but in truth you are also judging yourself through what you have become! Every single being on this Earth has made mistakes! You are no exception. It is time to think Danny! You are stronger, you are reckless, but you would risk everything for those you care about! You have done everything beings on this planet do, but have suffered more dire consequences for it, and greater rewards as well. I ask you one last time. Do you really think you are evil?!" Meditating Danny said, shouting every single word at Couch Danny. His eyes were now open, and they were growing a fierce electric green.

Couch Danny stood up, and his hair cleared the way of his eyes. They too, were glowing bright green.

"I-I I JUST DON'T KNOW!!!" Couch Danny said, almost yanking his hair out as he gripped his head. He fell to the ground, sobbing.

"I just don't know…" He whispered as he faded. Meditating Danny shook his head and sighed, fading as well.

No one said a thing. When the door appeared, they filed out. What were they supposed to say? Guide Danny sighed disappointedly, obviously directed at them, and they were filled with shame. There was only one question that stood out from the others.

What now?

**HONEY I'm HOME! I'm sorry guys, I went into a severe case of Writer's block, and I also started going into a reading spree of fanfiction. I am so out of ideas on this chapter, that I think if no one has any ideas, I think I'm going to start the end sequence. Sorry guys!**

**Artgirl4**


	19. The Game Has No Cheat Codes

**Chapter 19: The Game has No Cheat Codes**

Dash was just exploring. He'd say that to you, he'd say that to me, and then he would continue "exploring". He looked around at the path. Where did it end? It never seemed to. It just seemed to go on and on and on-

and then Dash saw it. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "MR. LANCEEEERRRR!!!!" Dash yelled at the top of his lungs, barely hiding his excitement.

"What is it Mr. Baxter?" Mr. Lancer said exasperatingly, him and the other students coming towards Dash. Dash only pointed. Everyone stared when they realized what he was pointing to.

It was another path, except this one had a rickety wooden sign right beside it that said "Shortcut to Brainset". But no one moved.

"This is perfect Mr. Lancer!" Dash said. Of course, he remembered something in those many cartoons he watched about how using the shortcut always turns out bad, but this was real life! Not a cartoon or something! It would work…right?

"Mr. Baxter, I'm not sure that's a very good idea." Mr. Lancer said, shaking his head.

"You're right. It isn't." Guide Danny said, suddenly by Mr. Lancer. It made everyone jump. Dash made a mental note to ask him about his many random "poofings" as he liked to call it, from place to place.

"This is a very bad idea." Guide Danny said, gesturing to the shortcut path. Dash fumed. It was **his **idea!

"Well I say it's not! Let's go everybody!" He said, and started walking for it. But he didn't hear footsteps behind him. He turned around angrily. Everyone was standing there, obviously fearful and held back.

"It seems they agree with me Dash. Maybe you should too. If you go in there, I am unable to protect you. I cannot go in there." Guide Danny said, his arms crossed. Dash fumed again.

"Yeah, well maybe we don't need you!" He yelled, and looked to the others for agreement. He got none.

"Do you really believe that Dash?" Guide Danny said, his eyebrow raised. Dash didn't say anything.

"Why can't you go in there?" A student asked, showing curiousity. A few others murmured their agreement with his question.

"I am forbidden to cheat." Guide Danny said simply. "By who?" Another kid asked.

"By Danny himself." Guide Danny said, in a tone that said discussion-closed.

That sparked more murmurings as the kids were led away from Dash. But Dash didn't move.

"ARGHHH!!!" He yelled, and everyone turned to him, startled. He turned on his heel, and marched into the shortcut. Everyone gasped, as he faded from view.

"This job wasn't supposed to be easy, but I'm starting to get extremely irritated with you people." Guide Danny said, and also walked into the shortcut, fading. Everyone else followed.

They met up with Dash at one point, and he refused to talk about anybody. Guide Danny seemed slightly nervous, and that made everyone else nervous, because Guide Danny rarely showed emotion like that.

When asked why they couldn't just go back, Guide Danny pointed behind him. Everyone turned to see the main path had disappeared. In fact, they were in a dark fog of some sort. All they could see was each other, and the path.

Then the door landed. No one knew why, but the second it landed everyone shivered. A dark foreboding feeling swept over them. And Guide Danny was now on high alert.

The door was black. Just an evil, dark, ugly tar black. There weren't any symbols on it. Instead, a red X, slashed across the door marked it. Everyone took a step back.

"Walk right past it. Now!" Danny hissed, and everyone hurried. Except Dash. He didn't move. He stood, transfixed, gazing at the door. His hand reached out.

But his hand touched Guide Danny instead. Dash seemed to snap back into reality, just in time to watch in mild curiosity as Danny held a glowing green finger to one of his temples. His eyes widened, and then closed gently. He fell back, and Guide Danny was behind him, catching him and then hauling him over his shoulder.

Everyone watched startled until Mr. Lancer came out from the crowd, appalled.

"What did you do?" He yelled at Guide Danny, as Danny tried to get some distance between himself and the door.

"I simply knocked him out for a while. Enough time to get away from that door. DO NOT OPEN IT." He said, and everyone heard the slight fearful and angry tone in his voice. That was enough to get them running.

But before anyone could get away, the door slammed open on it's own, it's black doorway standing open. And then everyone lost consciousness, even Guide Danny.

When they woke up, they were in a barren place. Everyone knew it was Amity Park. But this Amity Park was destroyed, turned into rubble. Everything, everyone, was gone.

The students looked around fearfully. Were they back home?

Guide Danny stood up, brushing himself off. He was obviously nervous and full of fear now.

"This place. We-we shouldn't be here." He said, and his eyes darted everywhere. And then in slammed into his back, pulling him down into the ground as he yelled. Everyone screamed.

But Guide Danny relaxed, even though his face was now scratched. But he was still nervous.

"Where is he?" He asked the Danny Fenton that had fallen on him.

"Close. Very close. Why are you here? And with mortals?! Are you nuts?!" He exclaimed, but whispered softly.

"The door opened itself, we must leave before-" "Look who's here." Said a dark voice, and both Danny's froze. The students now saw the cuts running up and down Danny's torso. All of them were still bleeding, and he obviously had broken ribs. But he ignored the pain.

"No." Guide Danny whispered. "Oh yes." Said the deep voice again, and everyone shivered. They looked up at the building and saw a dark figure come out from the shadows. It looked like Danny Phantom, except older, and more evil.

"And would you look at that? All my old enemies and friends. I don't get many visitors. It will be a pleasure destroying you." Dark Dan said, and powered up an ecto-blast.

"ARGHHHH!" Danny yelled, and him and Guide Danny both flew into battle. And I mean literally, flew.

"Ha! Even the both of you together are weak!" Dark Dan exclaimed, fighting them both with ease. All the students huddled together fearfully, watching the battle. Dark Dan was right. They were getting their butts kicked. And more and more cuts and oozing wounds were being delivered to them.

Dark Dan finally sent a beam heading their way, and Guide Danny flew in front of them, making a shield as they screamed. They watched as sweat poured down his forehead, and his teeth gritted, and as he screaming in agony.

"Get them out of here **Phantom**!" Danny said to him, and everyone froze to look at Guide Danny. Was that his true name?

"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE HERE ALIVE!" Dark Dan exclaimed, but Danny rammed into him, pushing him into a building. The two continued fighting, Danny providing a distraction.

"He's right, we must leave." Phantom said, gathering the group together. "But we can't just leave Danny to fight for himself!" Sam and Tucker shouted.

"We can and we will. You must listen to me, this isn't real. You are. You cannot be destroyed in this world, or you will cease to exist in yours. Now come with me!" Phantom said, and he put his hands on the door, screaming in pain, but pushing his green glow onto it at the same time. The door swung open, and everyone ran out, Phantom the last one out. He then pushed at the door with all his might, the jocks helping. Soon everyone was trying to get the door closed. With one final pushed, it slammed shut with a resounding "BOOM!" And everyone was pushed back.

When they looked again, the door was gone.

"Why did we leave him there to fight for himself? I can't believe you don't care!" Sam said, marching up to Phantom.

"Because you would've died otherwise!" Phantom yelled, and everyone heard the anger in his voice.

"The main purpose right now, is to protect you mortals! Danny will die a faithful protector, just like every protector that has ever gone through that door, and a new one will step up to his place. But do not ever say, that I don't care. This is my whole world to me! I work hard everyday, and the protectors are all friends and family to each other! But their job comes first, and they would gladly die a protector than a pathetic lazy lump! I have protected you the best I can this whole journey, and you have done nothing but be impolite, rude, and putting all of yourselves in danger. And I have put up with it. But do not ever, ever say THAT I DON'T CARE!" He yelled.

Everyone watched dumbstruck as he walked into the front, the crowd parting for him like the Red Sea. That was the first time he had gotten truly angry. Sam swallowed a lump building in her throat. It was still Danny in some way, and Danny would always care. How could she have forgotten that?

An hour passed, and everyone was walking in silence. One student however, just needed to ask: "What was that door?" Everyone glared at him, and he shrunk. Phantom didn't look back, instead he whispered,

"Darkness."

**I'm sorry guys, but it has begun. I feel bad stopping it so early like this, but I really don't know what else to do. Guide Danny's true name has been revealed, and now there will be questions. But first, end chapter! This will be my first multi chapter fic done! YAY! See you next time!**

**Artgirl4**


	20. A Journey Ends

**Chapter 20: A Journey Ends **

They had stopped to rest. Guide Danny had sat down to meditate. No one, not even the exiled Dash, was willing to interrupt him. Instead they whispered amongst themselves, and slowly, but surely, a circle started to form around the thought-to-be-unaware Danny.

"What is it that you want?" He said, startling all the staring faces, without opening his eyes. His voice and his body were perfectly at ease, and this would probably be the best time to talk to him.

"To be truthful, _Phantom, _if that is your name, we want answers." Mr. Lancer said, folding his arms, and trying to be stern. A few people might have heard the quaver in his voice. But everyone murmured their agreement.

"Yes, my name is Phantom." He said, slowly hoisting himself up, like it was worth quite a bit of effort.

"Is Fenton like, obsessed with Danny Phantom or something?" A jock said, scratching his head. Phantom looked up at the sky, as if asking God to strike him then and there.

It was then that Valerie chose to step out from the crowd. She slowly approached Phantom, a look of understanding on her face, and no one made any move to stop her. She walked up to him, and cocked her head to the side, studying his face.

"You're him aren't you?" She said, startling everyone whom had been watching her silent observations. To everyone else, her voice was calm, but Phantom could see the little crease that was forming in her eyebrows, betraying her confusion.

"You're a smart girl Valerie. Danny always knew that, and he also knew that you would figure it out someday. He just probably hoped…it wasn't this soon." Phantom said slowly, and watched as Valerie's shoulders sagged. It was obvious she hadn't wanted to hear this.

"I know…I know Plasmius was using me. I know about him and what he is exactly. But Danny…? He was using me?" Valerie said, her eyes brimming with a sense of helplessness and confusion. And maybe a flicker or anger. Sam and Tucker stepped forward, but Phantom gestured for them to stay where they were. They obliged reluctantly.

"No he wasn't. He never was. His feelings for you were real, and he would never use you." Phantom said, and Valerie exploded.

"I just don't get it!! How can you be so calm about this?!!! I-I I trusted him! And he…he-" "-lied to you? What about you lying to him about your activities? You broke his heart Val, and he really liked you." Phantom said, still completely calm, even though Valerie had turned her back to him. For a moment, her confidence flickered, but she resumed it.

"But, he doesn't have a heart! Or…does he? What is he?!!!" She asked, throwing her hands up in the air, and turning back to Phantom.

"You will know. Soon. But right now, I ask you this: What is your brain telling you right now?" Valerie faltered.

"Well, right now it's telling me that he's evil. That he did all those horrible things to me, and I shouldn't believe a word you or he says." She said, her eyes flashing with rage.

"And what is your heart telling you?" He said calmly again. Valerie's eyes took on a glazed look.

"Right now, it's telling me that it's still Danny Fenton. And it always will be Danny Fenton. Which do I listen to?" She said in desperation. Phantom sighed.

"It's simple Valerie. Think about everything he's done for you, good or bad. Tally them up, and then think about what happened, because of those bad or good things." He said. Valerie took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. When she opened, them, she smiled. Then frowned.

"But the dog-" "-wasn't his." "and my suit?-" "-he knew you weren't in there." "and the ecto-suit-" "-would've killed you. It almost killed him. And with his condition, that should've been a really hard thing to do." "Condition?" Valerie looked around. Everyone was staring at them. Ooh, he didn't want them to know.

"Then I guess I owe him-you-whoever, an apolgy. I'm sorry." She said, looking down at her feet. To her surprise, Phantom grinned.

"You don't have to. He forgives you. He always has. And he's always hoped you'd forgive him too. He knows you had your reasons for doing what you did, and he respects that." Valerie frowned.

"Then why does that make me feel even more guilty? My reasons weren't even justified." She said, guiltily.

"He doesn't care. And if he were here, he would probably say that you shouldn't dwell on the past. He hasn't and he's gotten to know you better because of it. He enjoys your company, and he thinks you're a nice girl." Phantom said, smiling. Valerie smiled weakly too.

"Okay." She said, and she turned around. Everyone was staring at them.

"Is this some sort of soap opera thing?" A jock asked, and Valerie had to take a deep cleansing breath to calm her temper. But she did slug him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Ms. Grey! Phantom! What were you two going on about?" Mr. Lancer said. Valerie shook her head, not saying a word. Mr. Lancer cocked an eyebrow.

"You will find out. Eventually." Phantom said. Mr. Lancer opened his mouth, but Phantom continued, cutting him off.

"Before your journey ends, there are 3 more doors you must enter-" He stopped gesturing to the doors no one had seen that had landed. "-The first-" he gestured to the silver door "-you will learn the truth. The second-" He said, gesturing to the second silver door "-your questions will be answered. And the third-" He gestured to the third silver door "-is my door. Then your journey will come to an end, and you will return to your world." And with that, he sat down into a meditating position.

"Mr. Phantom I-" Mr. Lancer started, but Phantom closed his eyes and shook his head. It was obvious he wasn't going to be talking to them anymore.

They obviously had no other choice. Taking a deep breath, Mr. Lancer, and the students close behind, filed into the first door. As the door closed behind them, Phantom's eyes snapped open.

His eyes were completely glowing green, and his aura flared white, as he floated off the ground. In all the voices of the Danny's, he opened his glowing mouth and said three simple words.

"It has begun."

**So, I'm guessing about 2-4 more chapters, and then the end. Sorry about the delay, I was just so nervous about writing this, and I wanted to get as many reviews as possible before I end it. So, no I'm not dead. Oh, and until I'm done, I don't think I'll be writing chapters for my other stories! Sorry!!!! Has anyone read HiddenAuthor's stories? They're so amazing! That was pretty much what I was doing with my time. Until Next time!**

**Artgirl4**


	21. Food For Thought

**Chapter 21: Food for Thought**

The group entered the dark room, and flinched as the door closed with a bang. The darkness consumed them, but no one screamed. They seemed to finally realize that screaming did nothing.

No one talked, no one moved. The gentle rhythm of their breathing was the only reminder that everyone was still there, waiting. But for what? They did not know.

3 People in this room were filled with a dark sense of foreboding, half-guessing and half-knowing what was to come, and the feeling of helplessness that they could do nothing to stop it. They couldn't do a thing.

Then Danny Fenton appeared in front of them. Sam cried out, but he stared past her, and she sighed, retreating back into the group. He wasn't real, and she knew that.

For a while the group gazed at Danny. He just looked past them, almost robot-like. But he still looked human. His eyes and face showed emotion.

This was the emotion he showed everyday. He taunted the jocks with it, disappeared in thin air from it, and kept people at arm's length using it.

This Danny Fenton was regular old Danny Fenton. He stood there, arms limp at his sides. His position was relaxed, and he looked timid, afraid, and scrawny. He looked like an invisible dork. Danny's eyes were full of softness, and nobody could say that he didn't look weak.

And then it happened.

A ring of light appeared at his waist. As it moved down, time seemed to slow. His legs were full of strong muscles, his position crouched as the skin-tight hazmat suit appeared.

His arms were also ripped, as was his chest, and he was crouching, his fists already balled up and in the air. 

His eyes turned green, strong and full of defiance and determination. His hair turned snow-white, and his aura turned-for lack of a better word and/or pun-ghostly.

And everyone gasped. Some girls screamed. Others looked at him with a dazed expression. Danny Fenton had turned into his complete opposite: Danny Phantom.

"Hiya!" Danny yelled, jumping into battle. And as a strange soft music (that vaguely sounded like a superhero theme song) played, everyone watched as the stories of Danny Phantom told themselves.

(A/N: For the most part, think Memory Blank at the part where he gets his memories back, except for the girls locker room part)

Danny brought Skulker down. The Box Ghost next. Then Technus. The Lunch Lady. Box Ghost. Johnny 13. Box Ghost. Walker. The Box Ghost. Desiree. Misplaced Agression called Box Ghost.

Mr. Lancer paid special attention to one that made his heart clench. 

_A piece of paper falling. A boy running from a ghost. The boy taking out the ghost. The piece of paper left behind. The boy coming to class late. The boy getting detention and taking it without a word. And when Mr. Lancer asks for his homework, Danny Fenton has nothing._

Mr. Lancer hung his head. He had been cruel. He would have to set things right.

Paulina paid attention to a different one.

_A boy asks the girl out. The girl turns him down. The girl gets attacked by a ghost. The boy saves the girl. The girl asks him out. He turns her down. But Danny Fenton would never get the attention Danny Phantom would._

Paulina looked away.

Dash's eyes went wide, along with the other jocks, at another one they vaguely remembered.

_A boy brings down a ghost. The boy then goes to the gym lockers, bruised and bloodied, 3 hours later. Another muscled boy shoves him into the lockers and walks away. The boy looks down at his hand with a long cut running up it that the other boy just reopened. The boy furiously takes his fist and slams it into the locker, making a huge noticeable dent. Then the boy relaxes and looks at his hand again. He sighs and takes out a first aid kit. Danny Fenton wouldn't hurt the innocent._

Dash looks down at his shoes.

Valerie bit her lip at another one.

_A girl chases a boy. She hurts him badly. The girl gets knocked unconscious by another ghost. The boy grabs her and beats the ghost anyway. He takes her home and bandages up her minor wound. He walks away, and suddenly grabs his arm, hissing in pain. The girl broke it. He looks down at her and shakes his head, smiling pityingly. He walks away. Danny Fenton knows Valerie doesn't mean to._

Valerie gritted her teeth and hugged herself, a single tear running down her cheek.

"I'm a ghost. I'm a human. I'm a half dead freak. And no matter what I do, I always will be. But that doesn't mean I can't use these powers for good." Danny said, looking at his glowing green hand. He suddenly looked at the group, and thrusting his hand, shot the ecto-blast at them. Everyone screamed as they felt themselves being pulled. But they weren't hurt. As they fell into the swirling portal, they heard all the words of change.

"_I'm going to turn your whole word against you."_

"_What are you doing?" "There's all types of prisons kid, I'm making sure your prison is the town that you live 'HELP. HELP ME.' Now they'll never trust you."_

"_Don't worry, I won't turn into that. Ever. I promise."_

"_What are you going to do? Waste me? What happens to you then?" "You don't get it do you? I'm still here, I still exist. That means you still turn into me."_

"_Clockwork? You saved them? I-I-I don't understand." "The observants look at time like they're watching a parade. One thing after another passing by in sequence right in front of them. I look at the parade from above. All the twists and turns it might, or might not take. "You knew all of this was going to happen. All of it! Even this part. " "Everything's the way it's supposed to be. And here we are with you, a fourteen year old child, risking everything to save the people you care about. TIME IN! You've given everyone else in your life a second chance. Why not you?"_

"_Okay I zip in, get my stuff," "And what? Run away?" "Well what choice do I have? Everyone knows my secret! _

"_Where are your parents?" "Probably looking for me. Or a scalpel to dissect me with._

"_Okay so I changed reality so that only you guys and Jazz know my secret now."_

"_You're not very good at this are you?" "Yeah? Well maybe I don't have to be to beat you!"_

"_Well I think that's enough destruction for one day. Ta!" "Oh great! Another ringing endorsement for the town screw-up."_

"_Great job Fenton. You let him get away you idiot. WHAH!" _

"_I should've gone intangible! Idiot! I'm not getting better at this, I'm getting worse!"_

"_Maybe Jazz is right, maybe I am a loser."_

"_I've figured it out finally. You feed on misery don't you?" "I'm sorry can I help you?" "No, I'm sure you can't. You can't help anyone but yourself. You find that one thing that a kid's most afraid of. Their future, their looks, their confidence. And you pick at it and pick at it, and you're snippy little ghost assistant feeds on it." "HEY!" "Very good. But I'm afraid you missed a few details!"_

"_Let go of me!" "Why would I do that? You're doubt, you're misery, it's delicious! And the best part is, as soon as that silly speech is over, and the last domino falls, and the sparklers vaporize the speaker, we'll leave you here to take the blame! And by the time I'm done with you, You'll be sure it was all your fault!" "Man, I am so tired of you dumping on me. And I am so tired of dumping on myself. Jazz never did that, even when I was mad at her. And I won't let her DOWN!"_

"_Look at you. What are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans? Or some creepy little boy with creepy little powers?" "Both! Neither! I don't know!" "You're a freak! Not a ghost, not a boy! Who cares for a thing like you?"_

And as their world spun into black, the students and teacher all silently begged for his forgiveness.

**So there it is! I'm sorry this came up so late, but it was so hard to get all the quotes for these episodes. It was like studying for homework! Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you like it! R&R!**

**Artgirl4**


	22. The Price of Trust

Chapter 22: The Price of Trust

**Chapter 22: The Price of Trust**

The kids weren't talking to one another. Not even the gossipers were chatting away. No one felt the need.

…or the want.

Mr. Lancer wasn't speaking. And Sam and Tucker didn't feel the need to discuss anything.

Silence reigned among the students.

Their fall had finally come to an end, and in silent agreement, everyone started walking. They did not know where they were going. And for this reason, they did not care.

Finally they came to a door. It towered above them, and it seemed like a skyscraper. How where they going to get inside?

The door itself was pure silver, shining brightly, even though there was no light. There was an outline of black, and a "DP" symbol on the middle. White swirls were beautifully engraved on the door, twisting and twirling their way around.

And then they appeared.

2 people with gray cloaks flipped out of no where, startling everyone. Their sharp and gleaming swords made an "X" Position on the door, blocking it from the children.

"Who trespasses?" Came a husky voice, and Mr. Lancer came forward shakily.

"We're-"

"Wait." Said the Second cloaked figure, voice just as husky.

"These are the new guardians I believe. I think they can be admitted."

"What do you mean guardians?" Mr. Lancer said, and suddenly another person flipped out of the dark abyss. Her cloak was a lighter shade of gray, but just as the others, covered her face.

"The guardians of the secret." She said, and all three of them raised their hands and took of the hoods of their cloaks. She was Jazz.

Sam gasped, looking at another Sam.

Tucker emitted a girly shriek at another Tucker.

"You are to be the new guardians. It is a trusted position. One we are not sure whether you are worthy of. For that, you must enter this room."

"And if we don't want to?" Sam said, hands on her hips. The other Sam came dangerously close to her face, her face equally as venomous.

"Then you perish." She said, once again unsheathing her sword. Sam backed away, arms out.

"Okay, okay, we'll go." She said, and Sam, along with everyone else, entered the doors as they opened by themselves.

The kids looked at the wonderous room. Green lights flashed everywhere, and Black furniture contrasted with the white walls. (A/N: I got to get my mind off of Danny's color scheme!)

In the center of the room, everyone gasped. Danny Fenton floated unconscious in a blue beam that looked like something you would expect from an alien saucer. His head hung back, and his arms were limp at his sides.

"Danny!" Sam called, and she reached out to the beam. It was covered in glass.

But the second her fingers touched the smooth surface, a screen appeared right below the floating Danny. It read: "What is your question?"

"What does that mean?" A girl said, and the screen glowed bright white for a second before new words appeared on the screen.

"It means that you can ask a question, and the screen will answer it." Came the words, and the girl nodded. "Oh."

"Wait a second! Didn't Phantom say that the second door would answer our questions or something? We must be there!" Valerie said, snapping her fingers at her solution.

"Then I have a question." Dash said, pushing and shoving until he was near the screen.

"Why didn't you tell the anyone? Or at least the A-List people."

The screen went blank for a moment. A few minutes past, and then a clip began to play.

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU ECTOPLASMIC SLIME BALL!" Came Maddie's cry. It was Maddie Fenton. His **mother.**

"Oh…ouch." Dash said. But the screen wasn't done just yet.

"Freak. Nerd. Wimp." Came Dash's taunt to Danny's miserable face.

Everyone turned to glare at Dash.

"I have a question." Said Star, making her way up to the screen.

"How did Danny become half-ghost?" She said, and the screen started to play another clip.

"I've always wondered what amazing things could be on the other side." Danny said, and put on a black and white jumpsuit, similar to Phantom's, but vice versa.

Danny made his way into a big tunnel of a machine. His hand balanced on the wall for support. Suddenly, his hand pressed a green button that said 'on'. Danny looked at it, as it sinked in. But in a second, a green light came from the back of the tunnel.

As soon as the green came, it passed over Danny. And Danny screamed bloody murder.

The students watching gasped as Danny's body spazzed as the ectoplasm surged through his body. His hair kept flashing white, as well as the rest of his body, which kept flashing his Danny Phantom jumpsuit.

When it finally stopped, Sam and Tucker ran to the Fenton Portal.

Danny was in ghost mode. He took one look at his silver-gloved hands, and his white hair, and collapsed into Sam and Tucker's arms.

The clip ended, with everyone's jaws on the floor. Sam and Tucker had looked away, and were still wincing and cringing from his screens. They had already seen it twice, they didn't like seeing it a third time.

"Whoa…" Came the response from the gaping jocks.

"I have a question! I have a question!" Said a hyperactive students that some kids liked to call, "The chipmunk".

"What is Danny's statistics?"

Another clip played. This time, they were in the Fenton's basement again, and there were hoops, cardboard cut-outs of ghosts, and one ready-to-go Danny Phantom.

"Intangibility?" "Check." Danny said, going intangible.

"Invisibility?" "Check." Danny also said, going invisible. Sam snickered as he stuck his hand through Tucker, whom didn't see the invisible boy sneaking up on him.

"Flight pattern?" Sam said, and holding up a clocking device, Danny spun through the hoops, speeding by. The numbers on the device came up as 200 MPH.

"Check!" Danny said, flipping through another hoop.

"How about strength wise guy?" Tucker called, and pressed a button on some sort of remote. A big slab of stone fell on Danny.

"How…much…does…this…thing..weigh Tucker??" Danny said, as he huffed and puffed to keep the slab up.

"About a ton. You're doing pretty well so far. Maybe next time a building collapses on you, you can actually keep it up." Tucker said, casually, and Danny glared at him, his green eye's flashing.

"Sam?" He said, and Sam smirked, grabbing the remote out of Tucker's hands.

"With pleasure." She said, and the weight was released from Danny's shoulders.

"Overshadowing?" Sam suggested, and Danny got a cruel smile on his lips.

"Dude no! NO! You've already done that 5 times this semester! Uh-uh! NO WAY! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Tucker said, sprinting up the stairs. Danny and Sam fell to the floor, clutching their sides and laughing.

"Okay, back to business. Ecto-shields?" Sam said, and Danny made a huge one, covering both her and Danny. Sam pressed a button on the remote.

Huge unidentifiable things were hurdling at the shield. They banged against it, and Danny got pushed back.

Each time something hit the shield, Danny cringed, gritting his teeth. Little beads of sweat started to form on his brow.

"Okay, you can hold it up for regular objects, how about ectoplasmic objects?" Sam said, and she pressed another button.

Ecto-weapons started shooting out of nowhere, and Danny had an even harder time.

"Can't keep this up." He huffed and Sam smiled. "Okay, then how about we check ecto-blasts now?" Danny smiled, and dropped the shield. He smiled triumphantly, blasting every gun in sight. He did some show-off tricks, shooting with his eyes close, spinning and shooting, doing a shot under his leg, etc.

He hit the cardboard cut-outs too, hesitating for a moment before hitting the nagging Jazz cut-out as well.

He did a flip in the air, landing on the floor.

"I give the flip a ten, your attitude a big zero." Sam said, her face twisted into a scowl, with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I got rid of them, didn't I?" Danny failed to notice the creeping ecto-gun.

SLAM!

"Danny's back, meet the wall." Sam said, smirking. She offered a hand that Danny gratefully took, getting up.

"I believe we've already met. In fact, I'm familiar with a lot of walls in this town." Danny said, stretching.

"That's why you need more practice." Sam said victoriously, and Danny slumped, he took one look at the clock and did a double-take.

"No time! My parents arrive in less than five minutes. I'll fly you and Tucker home." He said, and they both hurdled up the stairs. The clip ended.

"Well that was…interesting." Said Mr. Lancer, and everyone nodded.

"So why does Danny fight ghosts in the first place?" Another student asked, and Sam opened her mouth to reply. But she was cut off by the screen.

"I don't know, maybe because it's the right thing to do." Danny said to Jazz, and she nodded.

"It feels good, to know that I'm helping those people, saving their lives and stuff. To know that I'm playing my part and everything. Some time's to see those smiling and grateful faces, it just makes it all worth it." Danny said, and Jazz broke into a grin, hugging her brother.

"What about all those bad things happened? Wasn't Phantom the cause?" Mr. Lancer said, and Sam and Tucker both glared at him. He smiled a little sheepishly. The scene at the Mayor's replayed.

"Is, is that free will? Obey me minion!" said Freakshow, holding his staff.

"Wait, you're CONTROLLING him?" Sam said aaccusingly.

The clip flipped to another scene.

"Get your butts in gear." Danny said, his eyes a crimson red as the jewelry on his neck shined.

"Oh this is perfect. With the staff, I can get you to do anything I wish! I'll have all the money!" Freakshow said, taking the gold from Danny's humble hands.

The clip ended.

"So he was being…controlled when he stole stuff?" Mr. Lancer said, and the screen read "yes.". Mr. Lancer and the other students nodded in understanding.

Sam looked at the sullen faces. She had long ago came up with a conclusion. They wanted to ask a question but they were too stubborn too even try.

"Oh Fine! I'll do it!" She exploded, making everyone stare at her curiously.

"Is Danny willing to forgive everyone here?" She said, crossing her arms and throwing everyone a glance that they knew exactly what was meant.

A clip started playing.

"Well, they don't' mean to, I mean I know they don't. Dash will probably get what's coming to him at some point-that's karma for you-and he probably only bullies to make himself feel strong, so yeah, it really doesn't matter to me." Danny said, having a talk with Jazz.

"And Mr. Lancer is just being a responsible teacher. I haven't givwen him any explanation yet, so he has the right to be angry with me. I wouldn't want him to feel guilty at all." Jazz nodded, taking down some notes on a pad.

"And the other A-list kids, well, it doesn't matter. If they ever found out, it wouldn't change the fact that I still want to hang out with Sam and Tucker, and not them. And they shouldn't be asking for forgiveness just because they suddenly know I'm Phantom. But yeah, I guess I would forgive them.

"And Mom and Dad…well…I'll always forgive them, but I'll never know whether they'll forgive me. For lying to them, for not telling them, for being part ghost even!" He sighed.

"But I know they should never feel bad about this. None of it's their fault. I'd forgive them in a split second because their isn't anything to forgive them for." Danny said, smiling sadly. Jazz patted him on the back sympathetically.

The clip ended. Everyone felt themselves sinking. A few people screamed just for the heck of it, but stopped short. Soon the black void swallowed them up.

**I'm sorry but I've been working on this chapter on and off! I was having a hard time getting it done. Sorry! So, 80 PAGES ALREADY?? Whoa.**

**So, I was watching bits and pieces of Teen Titans in Tokyo on YouTube, and I watched this video Robin and Starfire's kissing attempts throughout the movie. And there's the second time, in the dojo thingy, Their about to kiss and…SLAM! Beast Boy barges in. I almost spit my drink out onto my computer, because if you pause there, the expression on Robin and Starfire's faces are their eyes are little dots. But the thing is, Robin's sunglasses are down!! So I was almost cursed out loud, because for the first time ever (on Teen Titans) ROBIN'S EYES WERE REVEALED! SURE THEY WERE TINY DOTS, BUT THEY WERE STILL REVEALED!! **

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter (and maybe the rant)! **

**Artgirl4**


	23. The Final Door

Chapter 23: The Final Door

**Chapter 23: The Final Door**

_A being. He meditates, waiting for the moment. There are others surrounding him. But he takes no notice. He feels their presence, and they feel his._

_The being's eyes snap open, and the glowing green eyes that have no pupils, and no whites, narrow. _

_The being floats higher, and closes his eyes once more, letting his body get carried away._

_It is time…_

_They are coming._

--In a black void--

Mr. Lancer wanted to be home. He wanted to curl up in his favorite chair-not velvet or luxurious mind you, he couldn't afford that-and read his favorite book. A nice classic perhaps.

He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be finding out all these strange things about his student. He didn't want his pupil to be part ghost. He didn't want Danny to have to go through these things.

He wanted Danny to be normal.

The whole class was falling in the darkness, but Mr. Lancer had closed himself off from the students, deep in thought. His eyes were glazed, and the man was barely paying any attention to his surroundings.

It came to one question, one question that stood up above others: Would he tell the child's parents?

_"It's Danny's secret, not ours."_

_"You are the new guardians, entrusted with the secret"_

_"I would forgive them. But would my parents forgive me?"_

_What do I do?_

Mr. Lancer blinked twice. They had landed. Everyone started walking without a word, again, letting the darkness consume them.

It was strange, to find a group of teenagers and a ranting teacher silent, but that is exactly what would be found.

The group walked, and walked, no time recorded. But it felt like an eternity to all of them.

They came to a door. Tucker reached for the doorknob. The creaking and groaning of the door brought everyone back to the real world. Or at least, this world.

"Where-Where are we?"

Came the single voice of a jock, and everyone looked around.

They were in the ghost zone. At least, it seemed like it. Of course, only Sam and Tucker knew what it was.

The ectoplasm floated abstractedly, twisting and twirling around everyone. A few shrill shrieks were admitted, but nothing happened.

And then they weren't in that place. The swirling green blobs were gone. There was Amity Park. There was the sky, the clouds, the trees, the sun, everything!

"Are we home?" A pin could've dropped in the silence that greeted that comment. Everyone turned around. They were met with the ghost zone on the other side.

"No." Came the answer, neither sullen nor firm. Just plain.

Sam was observing the scenery. What was this place? It was Phantom's door, no doubt about that, but what was it exactly?

Then she noticed. A small, spiderweb like strand. It separated the two worlds if you looked close enough. The string seemed to go up and up, higher and higher until it was fifty feet high. And who was that?

Sam gasped. No one paid any attention. Everyone had noticed the silk like strand, and everyone had noticed the fourteen-year old boy on the top of it.

It was Phantom. The child didn't look down, and his face was expressionless. He stepped onto the strand. Cries arose, but he did not hear them. He had blocked out the world.

His hands were spread out, and the clouds in the sky on his left twirled at his fingertips. The ectoplasm on the right wrapped around his hand. He continued to walk, calmly and slowly.

When he teetered, he paid no attention. A gust of wind from the left pushed at his body, righting it up again, and he still continued onward. When he teetered once more, the wood of a floating door pressed gently against his cheek, pushing him back onto his path. And yet he did not notice.

When he reached the middle of the rope, wind rushed up from his body. His eyes closed, and a small breath escaped from his throat. The silk strand seemed to rise up, where he was about to walk, and as it rose, making a right angle, it paused before him. And then, with a quick swoop, it sliced him right down the middle, leaving a trail of white light.

This time, everyone cried out, actually concerned for Phantom, but he was alright. Instead, the white spread out across his form, and now on the left, Danny Fenton appeared on his body. His eye was blue, half of his shirt was white with the half oval of red, and his blue jeans and red sneakers showed.

On the right half was Danny Phantom. His hair was white, his eyes green, and half of the black jumpsuit, white symbol, and silver belt and boots appeared. The trail of white light still remained, cutting Phantom in a perfect half as he continued walking the now laid out strand. But he never stopped. As he was walking, he looked down at the upturned faces. He smiled gently, and raising both cloud and ectoplasm covered hands, he waved them over the crowd. They vanished from his sight. Phantom sighed, looking at his hands once more, then he waved them in front of himself, and he too vanished.

The students and teacher woke up on the ground, aching everywhere. As soon as they stood up, they realized they were not alone. A circle of maybe a million Danny's surrounded them, and all of their eyes shined a brilliant green, without pupils or whites.

The Danny's eyes were all narrowed, and they seemed in deep concentration. Phantom stood in front of all of them.

"Guardians! I call on you! Protectors of the doors! Call on your powers to bring these people to their home!" Phantom shouted, and all the Danny's raised their glowing green hands, where a charged ecto-blast was waiting.

The kids attention was diverted when they saw some action farther away. There was some sort of commotion, and it was heading for them.

Everyone jumped back, surprised when someone was thrown into their circle, bruised a bit. He immediately did a back hand spring the second he touched the floor, back on his feet with his fists clenched.

"I thought so! You don't want more do you! Now tell me-…" Danny froze, and turned agonizingly slowly.

As soon as he saw Mr. Lancer and the kids he went stiff. You could practically see the sweat drop from his head.

"Uhh…hi guys." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. His cool demeanor suddenly gone, the students gaped at him. This was normal Danny Fenton, the one from school. Well, now he was, because that back hand spring was totally out of his league!

Sam and Tucker ran up to him, and once again regular Danny Fenton was gone as his face turned cold and serious.

"What happened dude?"

"I was dreaming I guess, then I was in this black pit, and another guy who looked just like me pulled me out of there. It was so weird! They wouldn't tell me anything, and then they shoved me in here! And you guys…Sam, Tucker?" Sam and Tucker looked at the floor.

"Guys. What happened?" Danny demanded angrily, and everyone was surprised. Sure they knew who he was now, but him acting like this would take some getting used to.

"What happened." He said firmly, gripping Tucker's shoulders. Tucker looked up slowly.

"We-"

"NOW! Send these people back where they came from!" Came Phantom's call, and the ectoblast's were released. They hit dead center, but there was no pain.

"Wait! What about the brain set?" Mr. Lancer called out, and Phantom chuckled as the people started to disapear.

"You were always there." He said quietly, and Mr. Lancer too disappeared.

Phantom let out a breath of relief.

"Thank god. Our mission is complete." He said into the darkness, and then he vanished.

**I'm sorry!! I haven't updated in a long time. It took me a long time to write this chapter, and I went through a Sailor Moon phase! It's such a good show! It was the original Anime! Anyway, I was going to update the chapter before this, because there was an extra question I wanted to add, but I forgot it. When I remember what it is, I'll put it up, so if you see a Chapter 22 update, you should read it again! Next chapter is the last one, and this story is finished! YAY! Until Next time!**

**Artgirl4**


	24. It's the End, But of What?

Chapter 23: It's the End, But of What

**Before I start the final chapter of TRoV, I want you guys to know how wonderful you are for reading this! Also, since I have completed this, it leaves a space open for another story. I have two choices of which story to start, both of which I have previews of in Here's to the Hero. I'm leaving the choice up to you guys though! I'm putting up a poll right this second. Vote for which story you want to see next by me. Thank you for voting, and the poll will close on May 20****th****! Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 24: It's the End, But of What?**

Danny shook himself. Then he pinched his arm and gave a faint yelp. Then he wiped the drool off his desk.

Yep, they were back.

Danny quietly took off his helmet. He shook and woke up Sam, Tucker, and Valerie, all three doing the same. (The helmet part, not the drool part)

Everybody else gradually got up, but before they could fully awaken, Skulker floated in.

"I just came to check up on the brat-what? You children are awake?" He yelled at the cowering kids and teacher.

"Leave them alone Skulker." Came Danny's voice, and they turned to him as he collided with Skulker pushing them both into a wall.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) Skulker turned both of them intangible, and they went through the wall, disappearing.

"Danny! They know!" Sam ran up to the wall, shouting at it,

"What??" Came Danny's exclamation as Skulker and him flew through the ceiling into the floor, intangibly.

"We tried but they found out anyway!" Tucker yelled to the floor, and Danny came from a side wall, this time with Skulker on top of him as they went through the opposite wall. Danny's look was one of pure shock as he wrestled with Skulker.

"Look on the bright side! You can actually fight now!" said Sam, yelling in no direction.

"Well…" Danny said as Skulker came up through the floor, this time Danny on the top. Instead of riding through the building again, he did a flip off Skulker, allowing the ghost to get control of his mechanical wings.

"We'll talk later."' He said to the rest of the group, and instead changed. Everyone watched in awe, still not believing their eyes.

"What is all the hullabaloo about-he's awake?!" Technus shrieked, looking at Skulker then Danny then Skulker.

"No that's a hologram-yes he's awake!" Shouted Skulker right back, leaving him right open for Danny's ecto-blast right into Technus.

"This cannot be, for I, Technus used the remote thingy myself to-" "Really don't care right now, details later." Danny said, tackling Technus.

Technus raised a hand, and the cords of the helmets still attached to the students rose into the air. But since the helmets were still on the students and Mr. Lancer's head, they gave too much of a pull, sending electric waves coursing through the children and adult. They fainted.

"Leave them alone!" Danny said, punching Skullker and blasting Technus. Luckily, Sam had found her backpack, and threw Danny a thermos. He sucked both in.

"Looks like you're going to have a lot of work to do." Tucker said as Danny landed and transformed.

"Well he won't be alone." Valerie said, walking up to him. Danny jumped, but Valerie smiled, and he relaxed.

"Let's get everyone up." Danny said, and they started to take the helmets off the kids. Tucker was in the middle of taking off Paulina's when she woke up. The others looked up when they heard a shrill shriek and a slap.

"Ow! That's what I get for trying to help!" Tucker said, rubbing his cheek. The others laughed.

"What happened Fentdork?" Said Dash, pushing Danny off him.

"You don't remember? A ghost attacked and-" "Ooh! Did Inviso-Bill come save us?" Paulina squealed, and Danny cocked his head at her.

"Is that a joke?" Team Phantom and Valerie chorused, staring at Paulina. Paulina blinked and shook her head.

"Well did he?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Where did he go?" Said Paulina, and now she was chorused by the rest of the students, having awakened.

"What?" Danny said, and Sam, seemingly realizing something, pulled Danny and Tucker and Valerie aside.

"They don't remember!" She said, and Valerie shook her head.

"Then how come we do?"

"Maybe when Technus attacked, that electricity shocked them, erasing all of their memories. It's amnesia!" Sam said excitedly.

"So they don't know my secret!" Danny said just as happily.

"By the Great Works of Frank Herbert, what happened? We should be in Daniel's mind by now! And why are our helmets off?" Mr. Lancer exclaimed, and the little group gulped.

"Umm… we did try! But I think the helmet's defective Mr. Lancer, because all I saw was black! And then I woke up and the ghost attacked and other people were knocked out. Sam and Valerie and Danny woke up too, and then Phantom saved us. Then we started to take off your helmets when you guys woke up." Tucker said, and they gaped at his perfect lying skills.

"Maybe you saw black because that's all there is in Fenturd's mind." They heard Dash whisper among the A-listers, and the group of popular kids snickered.

--Next Day--

"Well class, since we wasted a whole class period, along with 4 hours worth of other classes, you will be getting double the homework. The helmets were sent back, and were found defective. A certain current somehow went through the helmets while we were using them. Our principal does not want anymore children trying them out." Mr. Lancer lectured, and all the kids grumbled about the homework.

"Hey, did you see how badly Inviso-Bill kicked those ghosts butt?" Paulina whispered to Dash, and he nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, he went and cleaned out the whole town for 5 hours straight I heard! And get this! The Red Huntress helped for a whole hour!" Kwan whispered and the group got very excited, each whispering their stories.

"5 hours?" Tucker said sympathetically.

"Actually 7. Thanks for helping out Val." Danny mumbled out, his head on the desk.

"Sorry I couldn't stay longer, I had to go work at the Nasty Burger and explain to my father why I was suddenly helping the guy I had been holding a grudge on for such a long time." And Danny nodded, his forehead rubbing against the desk.

"So, on with our discussion on the story of Dune by Frank Herbert, I personally consider it…" Mr. Lancer continued the discussion, as in him talking to himself, discussing with himself, while the students played the game of ignorance.

Suddenly Mr. Lancer stopped and blinked twice.

"Phantom!" He shouted out, and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him curiously.

"The doors!" Another student called out also. Then came all the calls.

"The protectors!"

"Guilt!"

"Sanity!"

"Happiness!"

"Sadness!"

"Peace!"

"Danny!" Came the last call, and everyone turned to him. Danny was too busy to notice, considering he was banging his head on a desk.

"Guess the amnesia was only temporary." Sam said, whispering to Danny. Danny turned and gave her a look that clearly said 'ya think?'. Sam laughed nervously and backed off.

Tucker and Valerie gave him pats on the back sympathetically, which only led to more head banging.

"So…what do we do now?" Said Tucker to the class, and the question hung in the air.

"What do we do now?" Danny said, finally looking up. His face was utterly serious.

"…the rest of this class I'm going to talk." Danny said finally. But before the others could speak, he raised his hand, silencing them.

"And." He said warningly.

"You're going to listen."

**FIN**

**So, what do you guys think? Like it? This is my first end of a multi-chapter fic!! AWWW I'M SO SAD!! Well that's that. I know it was probably a weak ending, so I'm sorry. Also, you guys should know that the only reason I haven't updated is because I've been gone for a week on vacation. Sorry! Hope you liked this story and thanks to my loyal reviewers who saw me through to the end! Here's to you, my readers! Good-Bye!**

**Artgirl4**


End file.
